


Встреча

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, Fandoms vs. Fandoms!, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, fandom Shadowhunters 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Что же случилось с Клэри и Джейсом из другого мира, когда сумеречные охотники шагнули в портал? Они и сами не помнят. Но скрытые камеры, щедро рассыпанные по Институту, в том числе в подвале, расскажут им всё. Или только запутают?..





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526184.htm
> 
> Цикл "This World Inverted" — №5
> 
> Примечание: взгляд автора на героев очень… авторский. А ещё здесь переплелись сериал и книги. 
> 
> Размещение только со ссылкой на выкладку команды!
> 
> Приятного чтения)

Алек стоял, уставившись в монитор компьютера, и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Сначала, ещё на вечеринке Магнус, этот красавчик, показывал Клэри фокусы. Она вскрикнула от изумления, но затем её лицо озарилось, и она потащила его в подвал. 

— Но я не помню, — сотый раз повторила Клэри, прижимая ладошки к щекам.

— Вы мило беседовали, — прошипел Джейс и грозно отвернулся, показывая, что не намерен слушать возражения.

Изабель, от весёлой беззаботности которой не осталось и следа, окинула их недовольным взглядом.

— Мы переключимся на подвал, и всё станет ясно! — и она щёлкнула мышкой.

— Ничего не стало ясно, — протянул позже Алек, когда Магнус, пробормотав что-то, исчез в облаке странной материи, в какой прежде исчезли Джейс и Клэри, совсем не похожие на себя.

К тому же Алек не помнил, чтобы они вообще куда-то уходили. Не то чтобы он наблюдал, но был уверен, что, пока его глаза искали красавчика, он натыкался на Джейса тут и там. Однако камеры врать не могли.

В комнате стояла тишина. Казалось, даже в голове притихли мысли.

Первым отмер Саймон.

— Круто! — возопил он на весь Институт. — Я знал! Я знал!!!

Саймон часто бесил рассказами об очередном фильме или книге в жанре фэнтези, поэтому Алек закатил глаза и отрезал:

— Это не магия. Это фокусы.

Но Саймон, обычно с семьёй Изабель старавшийся вести себя вежливо — с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, — с негодованием воскликнул:

— Да?! По-твоему, человек, которого мы все видим в первый раз в жизни, который в первый раз в жизни видел это здание, каким-то образом когда-то установил в нём какие-то штучки для фокусов? А потом заставил это чудовище напасть на Клэри и Джейса, которые внезапно решили ему подыграть, а теперь делают вид, что потеряли память?! 

— Магии не существует, — машинально ответил Алек, судорожно придумывая контраргументы.

— Я ничего не помню!

— Не стал бы я подыгрывать этому придурку!

В глубине души Алек уже признал, что Саймон прав: для подобного рода фокусов требовалось массивное хитрое оборудование, которого в Институте отродясь не было. Притащить сюда заранее его никто не мог. Но магия?.. Но чудовище? Демон, как назвала его Клэри?..

Иззи, всегда самая беспокойная, неожиданно подняла руку, призывая замолчать, и сказала:

— Мне кажется, этому Магнусу стоит задать пару вопросов. Вы только посмотрите, какой искусный фокусник, — и перемотала на момент, где Магнус выводил руками пассы, после чего образовалось облако.

— Отлично, — оживился Алек, послушно не отрываясь от экрана. — Я задам.

Несмотря на странности, он всё ещё хотел продолжить знакомство. Он бы даже сказал, что они только усилили желание узнать красавчика поближе.

Джейс фыркнул и протянул с иронией:

— Ага. Задашь. Вопросы.

Алек показал ему язык и отвернулся. Пусть не завидует, а идёт мириться с Клэри, пока эта задача, усложняясь с каждой минутой, не привела к разводу с девичьей фамилией. Клэри всхлипывала, уткнувшись Саймону в плечо, и бросала на Джейса обиженно-свирепые взгляды.

Ещё на вечеринке она подлетела к Алеку и с дикими глазами заявила, что не помнит сегодняшний день. Мгновенно забыв о начинавших мучить горячих фантазиях с красавчиком, Алек чуть не уронил чашку и беспомощно оглянулся. Иззи и Саймон подлизывались к Валентину, и ничего необычного в этом не было. А вот Джейс… Джейс засел в самом дальнем углу, держался за левое плечо и смотрел в никуда.

Срочно собрав всех в своём кабинете, Алек выяснил, что Клэри, потеряв память, сильно истерит, но у неё хотя бы уважительная причина; что Джейс — это американская версия Отелло и вопит он не хуже сигнализации, а что было в подвале, толком не помнит; и что Магнус как-то со всем этим связан. Алек тоже заревновал бы, но был уверен, что Клэри до безумия влюблена в Джейса, а Магнус заинтересовался им самим.

В момент, когда парочка умудрилась замолчать одновременно, Саймон предложил посмотреть записи видеокамер, чтобы выяснить, что случилось на самом деле. Но и теперь оставалось только чесать затылок и хлопать глазами, глядя на экран.

— Ну уж нет, — отрезала Изабель, увлечённо копируя видео на флешку. — Мы пойдём к нему все вместе. Завтра проснёмся, позавтракаем и пойдём. В конце концов, это дело касается Джейса и Клэри, а не твоих гормонов, Алек. И помни, что ты нам всем пообещал.

Алек обиженно фыркнул и выскользнул, пробурчав «спокойнойночи». Вечеринка перестала удовлетворять его ещё в тот момент, когда Магнус сбежал, и он с чистой совестью отправился на последний этаж, где располагалась шикарная квартира Лайтвудов, припоминая своё ненавистное обещание.

Когда за одним семейным ужином родители решили, что шестнадцать лет — прекрасный возраст для начала поиска перспективной невесты старшему сыну, Алеку ничего не оставалось делать, как совершить срочный каминг-аут. Он уже подумывал над этим, а тут такой прекрасный ужасный момент.

Первым делом после принятия успокоительных родители задали вопрос о его сексуальной жизни. Сексуальной жизни у Алека не было, потому что Джейс лишь за один намёк ржал бы над ним до конца своих дней. У него была мысль пойти в гей-клуб и отвлечься от первой неразделённой любви каким-нибудь взрослым красивым мужчиной, но из приличного его бы в таком возрасте вышвырнули, а в неприличный идти было страшно.

Вцепившись в скатерть, мать сообщила, что если Алек «пойдёт по мужикам» и тем более если подхватит «какую-нибудь мерзкую заразу», его оставят без дома и без наследства.

Тогда Алек был благодарен, что его не выгнали тотчас. Это даже давало надежду, что на постоянного парня родители в принципе согласны.

Однако годы шли, а парня всё не было и не было. Алеку иногда удавалось выскользнуть из дома незамеченным и потусить в гей-клубе, но никого он так и не нашёл. Да и чего ожидать от парней, первым — и последним — делом пытающихся его раздеть? Даже если забыть о том, что большинство из них не блистали ни красотой, ни интеллектом и не вызывали желания встречаться ещё хоть раз.

Иногда на пороге его поджидала Изабель. Эта шпионка родителей хватала его за шкирку и говорила, что в таком месте приличного мальчика он себе не найдёт. Алек соглашался и, успокаивая себя тем, что она просто волнуется за его будущее, уныло брёл в душ.

Совсем обидно стало, когда сестра вдруг влюбилась в Саймона. В тот знаменательный день он со своей самой идиотской группой в городе пытался выступать на идиотском фестивале. Видите ли, он очаровательно ей подмигнул со сцены, горячо обнимая гитару, и она поняла, что этот доморощенный гений, на которого Изабель никогда не обращала внимания, должен быть её.

А когда и Джейс неожиданно понял, что влюбился в Клэри, Алек чуть не взвыл. Отчасти из-за ревности, отчасти из-за обиды на судьбу, которая только натуралам позволяет найти взаимную любовь, да ещё в семнадцать лет. А ему уже было двадцать! В обычных клубах, в колледже и на работе Алек пытался подкатить к симпатичным парням, но после третьего удара в челюсть бросил это дело. К тому же, едва завидев флирт, подбегала Иззи и оттаскивала Алека, шипя на ухо:

— Боже, ну ты и кретин! У этого девушка есть, я узнавала! Этот ваш хвалёный гей-радар не то, что — или то, чем — ты думаешь, Алек!

Алек только закатывал глаза и выворачивался из цепких рук. Кто же виноват, что все красавчики либо натуралы, либо заинтересованы только в том, чтобы залезть в трусы?

И вот появился зрелый мужчина, который и одарил его заинтересованным взглядом, и не попытался затащить в туалет. Алек решил, что кем бы тот ни был, свой шанс упускать нельзя.


	2. Chapter 2

С самого утра Магнус был не в духе. Если быть точным — с вечера. Вернувшись из Института, он сразу же рухнул на кровать. Это правда: та, другая Клэри заставила вспомнить его жизнь во времена существования Сумеречного мира. Несмотря на то, что Нижний мир потерял былую сплочённость, если можно так назвать объединивший всех страх перед нефилимами, и несмотря на постепенное угасание магии, Магнус был рад. Он мог жить спокойно, без ненависти и разрушительной любви. Изредка случались романы, но Магнус не мог рассказать людям правду. Его метка не была видна, магия исчезла, но он оставался всё таким же молодым и не мог умереть. А разве кто-нибудь поверит без доказательств? Скорее в психушку позвонят. Пришлось прекратить привязываться к людям и расставаться до намёков на совместную жизнь и, если это была женщина — на пару детишек.

А тут Лайтвуд. Он помнил эту семью по отвратительно высокомерному отношению к нижнемирцам. Как, впрочем, и Моргенштернов. Неудивительно, что они так спелись. Они, наверное, понятия не имели о своём происхождении, но что, если бы прекрасный Александр знал, — не презирал бы он мага?

— Александр, — медленно произнёс Магнус. Восхитительное имя. Для сумеречного охотника в самый раз.

Не из-за разыгравшейся ли ностальгии Магнус засмотрелся на кого-то, чьи предки были частью сумеречного мира?

Магнус протяжно вздохнул: нет. Этот парень, молодой, высокий, темноволосый, излучающий страсть… Мечта. Такие могут забыть тебя через секунду после того, как ты отошёл. Магнус был почти уверен, что так и случилось.

А если даже и не забыл, то связь придётся прервать, как и все остальные.

За невесёлыми размышлениями Магнус не заметил, как заснул, не покормив котов. Наутро его ждали зубы Чёрча, впившиеся в неосмотрительно торчащую из-под одеяла лодыжку, и ворчание Мяо. Хорошо, что он снова мог залечивать следы кошачьего недовольства щелчком пальцев, а не ходить в пластырях, как начинающая мумия.

Бывало, что клиентов не было весь день. Этот тоже грозил стать таким: уже двенадцать, а никто не заглянул даже спросить цену за гадание. От скуки и переживаний Магнус решил погадать себе. С большим удовольствием он занялся бы магией, но всё ещё надеялся на хоть каких-нибудь гостей. Поэтому решил внести немного ясности в хаос и выбрал три карты, сосредоточившись на желании узнать о самых важных предстоящих событиях.

Первая обозначала любовный интерес в сердце. Ничего нового. Магнус уже и сам додумался. Вторая намекала на друзей. Может, Рагнор и Катарина соизволят-таки приехать в гости? Они не собирались вместе уже три десятка лет. Рагнор, слишком быстро привыкший к порталам, протестующе стонал в трубку или корчил кислые рожицы в скайпе, когда ему предлагали потратить несколько часов на дорогу из Лондона в Нью-Йорк. И это в двадцать первом веке, когда всего-то надо сделать на сайте заказ и сесть в самолёт! Магнус фыркнул, вспомнив, как бодро Рагнор тащил его навстречу приключениям, когда ни самолётов, ни порталов ещё и в планах не было. Не один Магнус превратился в протухшее нечто. Но он хотя бы раз, а то и два в год мог дотащить себя до Лондона. И раз, а то и два в месяц — придти к Катарине в гости. Но они никак не желали оторваться от работы, и всё их совместное времяпровождение ограничивалось ленивым попиванием чая — или изредка чего покрепче — перед скайпом.

И третья карта, обещавшая длительное путешествие, не утешала. Опять придётся ехать самому!

Магнус поморщился. Он ждал чего-нибудь более грандиозного. Он уже хотел собрать карты, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился принаряженный в стильные джинсы и футболку Александр Лайтвуд. От неожиданности остальную колоду Магнус уронил на стол. Алек обворожительно улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

Поймав себя на том, что бесстыже пялится на мускулистые руки, Магнус спохватился и быстро сказал:

— Привет. Проходи.

Алек не спеша подошёл, окидывая взглядом комнату, и уселся на стул.

— У тебя тут интересно, — вполне искренне протянул он. — Красиво. Квартира под стать хозяину.

Магнусу срочно потребовалось чем-то занять руки, чтобы не вцепиться в Лайтвуда, дабы проверить, не галлюцинация ли он, и он принялся собирать карты. Он был уверен почти на сотню процентов, что этот его «любовный интерес» окажется невзаимным. Но вот он, сидит, флиртует, улыбается.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец Магнус нашёлся:

— Я думал, ты по таким местам не ходишь.

Лайтвуд бросил игривый взгляд и произнёс:

— Я в таком месте первый раз, и жалею, что не был раньше. Погадаешь?

Магнус начал тасовать карты. 

— На что?

— Прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

Ожидал ли он, что это лишь игра, в которой Магнус расскажет что-нибудь туманное, с загадочным видом глядя на картинки, а потом начнёт убеждать, что один человек, брюнет, встреченный совсем недавно на вечеринке — его судьба? Интересно, какая будет у него реакция, когда карты покажут правду.

Люди реагировали по-разному. Одни восхищались, другие бормотали, что Магнус просто выдаёт стандартный жизненный сценарий большинства людей. Одна туристка убежала в ужасе не заплатив. Магнус так и не понял, что такого сказал, но с тех пор с особенно сомнительных клиентов брал предоплату. Но с Алека он не собирался брать ни цента: самому интересно.

Первым было прошлое. Магнус в предвкушении замер, а затем быстрым движением перевернул три карты и впился в них глазами.

— О. Неразделённая любовь, — он положил первую карту на стол, а сразу за ней вторую: — к близкому человеку, скорее другу.

Поднятая вверх бровь и удивлённый взгляд подтвердили, что таро не ошиблись и в этот раз. Что ж, юный гей, влюбляющийся в друга — это банально. Магнус мог предположить, что этим другом является Джейс, который едва не расчленил его взглядом, увидев с Клэри.

Джейс был красивым. Хоть он и не во вкусе Магнуса, но признать это стоило. Он был красивым даже в тринадцать лет. В силу того, что Моргенштерны и Лайтвуды были довольно знаменитыми людьми, в газетах о них появлялись заметки. В одной из них Магнус нашёл историю Джейса — мальчика, родители которого погибли и которого Лайтвуды, памятуя о старинной связи с Эрондейлами, взяли под своё крыло, помогая ему и его бабушке. На странице была опубликована большая фотография с Мариз, Робертом и четырьмя уже детьми.

Магнус положил третью карту на стол.

— Твоя мечта… У тебя было много препятствий на пути к ней.

Алек нахмурился, и Магнус замолчал. Ну только не хватало его сейчас расстроить. Но он, шумно выдохнув, согласился:

— Да. Мне своей мечты добиться очень сложно.

Слегка расслабившись, Магнус взял следующие три карты.

— В настоящем у тебя есть человек, который расстраивает твои планы.

У Алека снова вырвался горестный вздох, и он пожаловался:

— Это и к прошлому подойдёт, а может, и к будущему тоже.

Магнусу очень хотелось расспросить подробнее, тем более что карты показывали то, что произносить вслух было не очень удобно. В основном потому, что этого, как думал Магнус, Алек и ожидал.

— Это кто-то из твоих родственников?

Алек кивнул.

— Сестра. Изабель. Вечно расстраивает мне потенциальные свидания с неподходящими, по её мнению, парнями.

Магнус покачал головой. Лайтвуды. С одной стороны, он был даже немножко рад, что Алек оказался не настолько искушённым и потому не настолько опасным сердцеедом. С другой — Магнус ведь тоже может не понравиться сестре. У него на это намного больше шансов, чем у остальных людей. 

Алек молчал, и пришлось продолжить:

— Сейчас в твоём сердце зарождается новое чувство.

Лицо его посветлело. Магнус положил оставшуюся карту и сцепил руки в замок. Вообще-то, карта «Маг» обозначала совсем другое, но Магнус понял: не сейчас. Объясняться не хотелось, и он, кладя карту, ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум:

— Тебе нравится брюнет.

— Ого. Всё сходится, — сказал Алек эротичным тоном, который привлёк Магнуса на вечеринке и едва не отвлёк от истинной цели визита. — Мне не терпится узнать будущее.

Магнус, волнуясь, схватил последние карты и замер. Хотелось, чтобы это предсказание сбылось именно с ним, а не с каким-нибудь там блондином. Или другим брюнетом. Но в то же время он не мог отделаться от мрачных мыслей, неизменно преследовавших его от начала до конца отношений со смертными.

— Магнус? — позвал Алек, слегка погладив пальцем стол. — Мне правда интересно.

— Что ж, — пробормотал Магнус и положил все карты сразу. Взгляд Алека закономерно остановился на средней — «Возлюбленные». Его глаза выражали предвкушение. — Тебя ждёт свидание, что-то новое, необычное в жизни и увлекательное путешествие. 

Магнус прикрыл глаза. Если свидание он ещё мог пообещать — а для этого мальчика это именно так и выглядело, — то произнести слово «отношения» не решился. Он и сам не особенно был уверен, что хочет начинать. Да и в его собственных картах ничего про них не было.

— Свидание? Оно с этим брюнетом? — уточнил Алек, сцепив руки в замок.

В том, как он скользил взглядом по лофту, в том, как он смотрел на Магнуса, он видел вполне искренний интерес к себе и к своей жизни, и это в какой-то степени обнадёживало. В конце концов, когда Магнус сам в последний раз был на свидании? Он уже точно и не вспомнит.

И Магнус решил шагнуть в этот омут. Он накрыл ладонью руки Алека, и тот расцвёл солнечной улыбкой, являя ему скорее молодого мальчика, чем обольстительного парня.

— Итак, куда ты бы хотел пойти на свидание? — спросил он.

— На твой выбор, — пожал плечами Магнус. Он предпочитал маленькие уютные кафе, но Лайтвуд наверняка привык к шикарным ресторанам, в которых Магнус мало разбирался.

Улыбка вдруг превратилась в слегка смущённую, и Алек задал вопрос, поставивший его в тупик:

— А куда обычно ходишь ты?

Ну не говорить же ему, что те кафе, куда он обычно ходил, закрылись ещё когда Алека не было в планах родителей? Магнус замялся.

— Ты же, — поёрзал Алек, — ты же не хочешь сказать, что тоже никогда не был на нормальном свидании?

Брови Магнуса взлетели вверх. Чего-чего, а подобного он не ожидал. Чтобы такой красавец ни разу не ходил на свидания?

— Я только в гей-клубы ходил иногда, — пояснил тот. — Ну, ты понимаешь…

Магнус кивнул: он и сам туда когда-то ходил и понимал, что основной контингент либо не настроен на отношения, либо уже занят, либо выглядит страшно, как атомная война — и никаких нормальных приличных встреч ты не захочешь сам. И все они приходили в гей-клубы лишь за одним. Неудивительно, что Алек, научившись цеплять парней, не научился водить их на свидания. Неудивительно, если он не такой уж и опытный, каким кажется. И Магнус даже будет рад научить его тому, чего ему хочется: красивой и чувственной романтике, и оставить множество приятных воспоминаний.

— Мне нравится один эфиопский ресторанчик, — улыбнулся он. — Сходим как-нибудь?

Алек кивнул и, в свою очередь, сжал его руку своей. Пальцы его были слегка влажными.

Когда парень — или девушка — волновался, Магнус всегда умел успокоить. Отпустив Алека и обойдя вокруг стола, Магнус остановился напротив. Алек тоже поднялся и теперь смотрел, будто спрашивая, не собираются ли они пообедать прямо сейчас. Магнус аккуратно коснулся его щеки и медленно поцеловал.

Алек и правда не особенно в этом разбирался, но энтузиазма было не занимать. Вскоре Магнус был схвачен и крепко прижат к нему с одной стороны и к столу с другой — пришлось даже сесть, — а сам он был на пути к становлению гуру поцелуев. Магнус умел разглядеть потенциал.

Вскоре всё, что его волновало — тепло тела Алека, крепкого и подтянутого, и его мягкие губы, а единственная мысль, вертевшаяся в голове — вот бы это длилось вечно. Магнус притянул его поближе и погладил мускулистые руки. Алек мгновенно прижался к нему, и Магнус засомневался в том, что сможет начать эти отношения с нежной романтики, а не с жаркого секса на столе.

Но день был сегодня не просто неудачный, хотя и появился повод перестать так думать. День оказался сущей катастрофой, и началась она с того, что входная дверь распахнулась и раздражённо стукнулась о стену. Пришлось вынырнуть в окружающую реальность и оглянуться.

Магнус уперся взглядом в девушку — женскую миниатюрную версию Алека. «Изабель», — догадался он. Сестра, которая портит брату свидания.

Глаза её, пробежавшись по интересной позе, в которой они застыли, немедленно загорелись яростью.

— Алек! — взвизгнула она. — Мать твою!

За ней показались ещё трое. Разглядев Клэри, уже здешнюю, Магнус забыл как дышать. Он понял, что они здесь делают. Возможно, это же здесь должен был делать Алек. Перед глазами запрыгали чёрные точки.

Магнус зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул. Он где-то просчитался, и надо достойно принять поражение.

Один из них, мальчик в очках, явно не собирался пытать Магнуса, судя по тому, с каким восторженным любопытством уставился. Изабель бросала гневные взгляды лишь на брата, который уже отпустил его и попятился назад. Споткнувшись об кресло и упав в него, он сделал самое невозмутимое и невинное лицо, как будто находился там всё это время. Однако Клэри и Джейс вперились взглядом в Магнуса так, словно он задолжал им пару миллионов долларов.

— Прелюдия уже была, так что сразу к делу, — Джейс скрестил руки на груди, бросив недовольный взгляд на Алека. — По всему Институту стоят камеры. И вчера по ним показывали какую-то дичь с нами тремя, — он кивнул на Клэри и Магнуса, — в главной роли. Но самое интересное, что мы двое этого не помним. Я, конечно, рад, что у Клэри я единственный парень, но что это за фокусы?

«Фокусы». Магнус опустил глаза в пол. Интересно, если он скажет правду, ему вообще поверят? Современные люди не склонны доверять тому, что отвергает их мировоззрение.

Повисла тишина. Магнус чувствовал, что теперь на него пялятся все. Но больше всего его занимала реакция Алека. Он уже мысленно с ним расстался, не успев начать встречаться. Что ж, эти полчаса он не забудет никогда.

— Мистер Бейн, — весело позвал парень в очках. — Это же магия, да? Пожалуйста, скажите им, что я прав!

Теперь все взгляды, прожигающие насквозь, были его.

— Говорю вам, что он прав, — без энтузиазма отозвался Магнус, так и не придумав себе оправдание. Сложно было научно объяснить такие вещи, как порталы и демоны, особенно если ты наукой не интересуешься.

Не дожидаясь требования доказательств, он взмахнул рукой. Карты поднялись в воздух и хаотично заметались под потолком, а затем выстроились в трёхмерную пирамидку.

Все изумлённо смотрели вверх. Однако парень в очках, улыбаясь во весь рот, подбежал к Магнусу и воскликнул:

— Боже! Ты существуешь! Настоящий волшебник!

— Маг, — поправил Магнус и бросил на него затравленный взгляд. 

— Вау! — пропищал парень и схватил его за плечо, словно проверяя, материальный ли.

В который раз за день Магнус не смог пошевелиться сразу. Он ожидал чего угодно: испуга, скандалов, обвинений, угроз… Но только не обнимашек от малолетних фанатов фэнтези.

Карты посыпались на пол.

— Эй! — послышалось сзади тихое шипение.

Магнус закрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть на секунду спрятаться от творяшегося хаоса. Безмерно радовало одно: Алек не сбежал сразу же. Даже вон ревнует.

Парень в очках послушно отлип.

— Нашли время! — очнулась Изабель. 

Послышался топот лап: на шум некстати прибежали коты. Увидев толпу народа, Чёрч прижал уши и собрался в большой грозный шарик. Мяо растерянно оглядел каждого и уселся посреди комнаты, явно не зная, к кому первому побежать ластиться.

Кошачью проблему решил парень в очках. С криком «Какие котики!» он уверенно направился прямо к ним. Завидев такую наглость, Чёрч подпрыгнул, зашипел и отпрянул к шкафу, на котором он любил прятаться от клиентов, решивших «потискать пушистика». Обычно он запрыгивал на кресло, стоявшее специально для него, однако сейчас там находился Алек. Без тени сомнения кот пригнулся, со всем изяществом, на которое была способна упитанная тушка, взмыл вверх и, оттолкнувшись от попавшегося под лапу плеча, засел под потолком.

Алек ойкнул и обиженно посмотрел наверх. Чёрч удосужился лишь дёрнуть ухом и отвернуться.

Магнус, извиняясь, подбежал к Алеку. На его футболке красовались несколько дырок, сквозь которые можно было увидеть капли крови.

Изабель, тут же оказавшись около брата и оглядев безобразие, вновь закричала:

— Саймон! — она уставилась на парня и топнула ногой. — Мёдом вам намазано тут всех лапать?

Саймон виновато переводил взгляд с Алека на Изабель, с Изабель на Магнуса. При этом не забывал чесать Мяо, который уже повалился на бок и урчал, следя за всеми одним глазом.

Не обращая внимания на шум, Магнус пошевелил пальцами и принялся за лечение. Изабель вдохнула поглубже и уже вознамерилась продолжить начинавшийся скандал, однако от вида затягивающихся царапин её брови поползли вверх. Как и брови Алека. Как и брови всех остальных.

Когда Магнус закончил, взгляд Алека не уступал взгляду Саймона. Саймон же, казалось, получил откровение свыше — до того восторженным было лицо.

— Только попробуй издать ещё хоть звук твоей безмерной радости, — рыкнул Джейс. Он явно не собирался сменять гнев на милость и прощать Магнуса за тот отеческий жест поддержки по отношению к его девушке.

— Как? — прошептала Клэри. — Как ты это делаешь?

— Нет, — снова рявкнул Джейс. — Сначала ты объяснишь, что произошло с нами в подвале.

Делать было нечего. Магнус взмахнул рукой, и на столе появился ноутбук.

— У меня тут тоже камера стоит. Будет понятнее, если вы сами всё посмотрите.

Когда запись с Клэри из другого мира закончилась, повисла тишина. Алек сначала пялился на Магнуса на экране, а потом перевёл очарованный взгляд на настоящего. Клэри жевала губу, Джейс смотрел в потолок, а Изабель разглядывала маникюр.

— Кто такие эти охотники? — первым спросил Саймон. Голос не утратил и нотки восторга. — Они круто убивают демонов?

Магнус фыркнул. Пора бы поубавить градус оптимизма.

— Если только демон не убьёт их.

— И что… В другом мире я — сумеречный охотник? — тихо спросила Клэри.

Магнус кивнул.

— Семьи Фэйрчайлдов и Моргенштернов были значимыми, когда в этом мире существовали нефилимы. Как и семья Лайтвудов, кстати, — пробормотал он. Алек и Изабель удивлённо переглянулись.

— Моя девушка — нефилим? Класс! — не удержался Саймон.

Изабель тоже не удержалась и отвесила ему лёгкий воспитательный подзатыльник. Саймон ойкнул.

— Судя по его странным словам, — медленно проговорил Джейс, выделив слово «его» несколько презрительной интонацией, — я оттуда тоже охотник.

— А я? — встрял Саймон.

Магнус бросил скептический взгляд и слегка покачал головой. В этом мальчике не было ничего от нефилимов: ни особенной красоты, ни силы, ни нотки гордости, с какой держались остальные.

— Ну и ладно, — отмахнулся он.

— Мне только одно не понятно, — сказал Джейс, сложив руки на груди и уставившись на Магнуса с ещё большим подозрением, чем раньше. — Если здесь про нефилимов не знаем ни мы, ни наши родители, а ты их видел лично, то сколько тебе лет?

Магнус поник. Каждая деталь, которую он раскрывал о себе, могла оказаться последней каплей для Алека. Может быть, сама магия не кажется ему страшной, однако остальное…

— Скажем так. Я вам вполне гожусь в прадедушки. И умножьте ещё на пять.

— Как? — повторила Клэри.

Решив быть честным до конца, прежде всего с Алеком, Магнус ответил:

— Видите ли… Я лишь наполовину человек, как и вы. Только в вас течёт кровь ангела, а во мне — кровь демона.

— А ты разве не боишься, что мы можем рассказать? Выложить наше видео в интернет, например?

— Саймон, — раздражённо отозвался Джейс, — в интернет каждый день выкладывают якобы настоящие мистические истории, якобы НЛО и другую якобы правдивую чушь. Ты знаешь хоть кого-то, кто всерьёз поверил бы? Я не имею в виду тебя.

— Да, — протянула Изабель, — даже после того, что мы воочию увидели, всерьёз поверить трудно.

Магнус кивнул.

— Максимум, что сделает видео — привлечёт толпу клиентов, которая прочитает обо мне обвиняющую в идиотском пиаре статью в какой-нибудь газете.

— Знаете… Мне надо отдохнуть, — выдавила Клэри, приложив руку ко лбу.

Изабель её поддержала:

— Да, пожалуй, нам надо это переварить.

— Уже уходим? — расстроился Саймон.

— Ну не будем же мы здесь весь день торчать, как он, — буркнул Джейс, ткнув пальцем в Алека. — Кое у кого работа через час.

Изабель покосилась на брата и строго сказала:

— У Магнуса ведь тоже работа.

— Вы об этом раньше не думали, — ехидно отозвался тот. Но он был совсем не против, чтобы Алек остался, если он, конечно, захочет, поэтому добавил: — Хотя у меня ни одного клиента за весь день. 

— Но Алек… — начала было Изабель, однако Джейс прищурился и перебил:

— Алек сегодня даже не позавтракал — так сюда торопился. Оставь его в покое. А ты, — он повернулся к Саймону, и саркастичный тон сменился на недовольный: — оставь в покое животное, и пойдёмте уже.

Джейс обнял Клэри за талию, всем своим видом показывая, что лучше пусть Магнус трогает Алека, чем её. Саймон с сожалением поставил кота на пол, почесав на прощание за ухом. Мяо отряхнулся и недоумённо на него посмотрел, а затем, зевнув, лениво направился к другим свободным коленям — Алека.

Тот смотрел на приближение кота с некоторой опаской.

— Этот не поцарапает, — успокоил Магнус.

В подтверждение Мяо, обнюхав гостя, потёрся о штанину джинсов. Алек осторожно его поднял и поставил рядом, а он сразу же разлёгся, устроив передние лапы на его коленях.

— Меня не отпускает кот, — сообщил Алек, невинно глядя на сестру и почёсывая его под подбородком.

— Ну, раз не отпускает кот… — закатила глаза она, дёрнув плечами. — Мы к тебе ещё как-нибудь зайдём, Магнус.

Взъерошив волосы Алека, Изабель схватила за руку Саймона и потащила на выход. Уже топтавшиеся на пороге Джейс и Клэри попрощались и вышли.

Поменяв табличку на двери на «Закрыто» и заперевшись, Магнус остановился напротив Алека, который следил за ним с ещё большим, чем утром, интересом, и спросил:

— Так ты даже не позавтракал?

Алек покачал головой:

— Хотел успеть познакомиться поближе. До того как они, — Алек кивнул дверь, — сюда вломятся.

Магнус хмыкнул и расслабился. Алек пришёл к нему, зная, что он — не просто симпатичный мужчина. Алек не сбежал, узнав правду. Это было… безрассудно. Но обнадёживающе.

— Раз я виноват, нужно это компенсировать. Не хочешь сходить в ресторан сейчас?

Но Алек неожиданно предложил заказать пиццу, и Магнус с удовольствием согласился.

— Извини за Джейса. Обычно он весёлый и добрый.

— Не знаю, как бы я себя повёл, если бы узнал, что в моём теле был кто-то ещё. Пусть и другой я, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус.

— А ты его ни разу не встречал? Не чувствовал?

— У меня не было таких провалов в памяти, как у Клэри. А если в том мире до сих пор есть демоны, боюсь, другому мне не до параллельных миров, — вздохнул Магнус.

— Магнус, — тон Алека стал серьёзным. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне об этом. О себе и о сумеречных охотниках.

Раз уж Алек в это влип, он имел право знать всё до конца. И Магнус, устроившись рядом, рассказал историю о Разиэле, о жителях Нижнего мира, о своих друзьях и о предках Алека, решив оставить неприятные подробности вроде оскорблений, угроз и убийств до лучших времён.

Алек слушал внимательно, но всё равно умудрялся флиртовать и делать комплименты Магнусу и его силе. Он то сжимал его пальцы, то гладил по плечу, то скользил пальцем по ладони, пока Магнус не растерял связные мысли и не поцеловал его, потянув на себя. 

На этот раз он не позволил поцелуям превратиться из деликатных в страстные, способные затмить разум и пошатнуть силу воли. Пусть Алек достаточно заинтересован, чтобы не исчезнуть наутро навсегда, Магнус не хотел пользоваться его очарованностью. Пусть лучше хорошо подумает, прежде чем потерять голову от бессмертного существа окончательно.

Они не заметили, как пролетело время. От нежных ласк их оторвал телефон Алека.

Увидев на экране имя сестры, он закатил глаза и, вздохнув, поднял трубку.

— В этот раз я не особенно хотела прерывать, — взволнованно начала Изабель, не дав сказать ему ни слова, — но родители возвращаются сегодня. Так что одевайся и домой.

— Я одет, — язвительно буркнул Алек.

— Тем лучше, — сказала Изабель и отключилась.

Алек с сожалением посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Наши родители возвращаются из командировки, и я, как хороший мальчик, должен быть дома. Но с тобой так хорошо. Не хочу уходить, — пожаловался он, засовывая телефон в карман.

В ответ Магнус подумал, что он, в свою очередь, не прочь оставить его у себя. Но вслух сказал:

— Я мог бы проводить тебя до Института.

— Романтическая прогулка под луной? — мечтательно улыбнулся Алек, проводя ладонью по плечу Магнуса. 

— Разве уже так поздно?

Магнус посмотрел на часы: девять вечера. Потеряться во времени для магов ничего не стоило, но с Алеком как будто пролетел всего час вместо семи.

Вдруг Алек приложил руку ко лбу и тихо застонал. 

— А я в одной футболке. Я надеялся, что задержусь у тебя, но не думал, что Иззи позволит проторчать тут допоздна.

— Конечно, можешь взять что-нибудь тёплое на свой выбор, — кивнул Магнус. Он перебирал в уме свою серую, неинтересную одежду с редкими вкраплениями новой и яркой, в основном подаренной Катариной, и опасался, что стильному Алеку не подойдёт то, что он может выбрать сам. Но Алек схватил первую попавшуюся кофту и не без удовольствия надел.

— У тебя всё пахнет сандалом? Мне нравится этот запах. Очень тебе идёт, — подмигнул он.

Магнус, мягко улыбнувшись, взял его за руку, и они вышли на улицу.

Вечер был тёплый, и, пока они не спеша шли по городу, Алек в свою очередь рассказал кое-что о себе.

Магнус слышал, что Лайтвуды и Моргенштерны — успешные бизнесмены, и ожидал, что их дети будут кем-то вроде золотой молодёжи, но ошибся. Родители привлекали детей к семейному делу и приучали к упорному труду. Кровь нефилимов давала о себе знать. И Лайтвуды-младшие едва ли не с пелёнок по мере сил помогали родителям и вникали в тонкости айти. Теперь им даже в колледж не нужно было идти — настолько они были профессиональны. Да и зачем, если их родители и дядя, Валентин, были и без того рады, что у них есть верные сотрудники, на которых можно положиться и которым можно доверять.

Дойдя до конца Бруклинского моста, Алек остановился.

— Я люблю смотреть на город отсюда, — сказал он и, схватившись за перила, встал на цыпочки и наклонился вперёд.

Вздрогнув, Магнус схватил его за талию и возмутился:

— Алек! Это опасно! Думаешь, ангельская кровь тебе поможет, если упадёшь?

Он вернулся в нормальное положение и рассмеялся.

— Нет. Я всегда так делаю, когда в жизни не хватает экстрима.

Тут мимо проехала машина, и раздался сигнал клаксона. Алек помрачнел и проводил её взглядом.

— Твои родители? — догадался Магнус.

Алек кивнул.

— И они нас, конечно же, увидели. А может, папа увидел, как я свисаю с моста… Он тоже всегда ругается, прямо как ты.

— Смотри-ка, экстрим сам тебя нашёл! — прокомментировал всё ещё возмущённый Магнус.

Алек вздохнул и пробубнил:

— Я больше так не буду.

— Ты и своему отцу говоришь то же самое, да?

Алек сделал жалобное лицо.

— Если у охотников была такая опасная жизнь, может, у меня это в крови?

— Ну так может, попробуешь прыжки с парашютом? Или какой-нибудь банджи-джампинг?

— Не думаю, что это понравится родителям, — тихо сказал Алек. Он задумался, а затем, прикусив губу, попросил: — Магнус. Могу я им сказать, что мы встречаемся? Моя мать взорвётся от злости, если решит, что ты… просто на одну ночь. Такого она точно не потерпит.

Подул холодный ветер. Магнус поёжился, взял Алека за руку и кивнул:

— Можешь. Лучше пойдём. Пока будем стоять, станет совсем холодно. 

Алек вздрогнул и обнял себя руками, прижимаясь щекой к кофте Магнуса.

— А ты мог бы открыть мне портал куда-нибудь поближе к Институту?

— Нас же могут заметить, — покачал головой Магнус.

— А в подвал Института? Туда вообще никто не ходит. Я как-нибудь выберусь и сделаю вид, что пришёл с улицы, как и положено. В крайнем случае, скажу, что зашёл с чёрного входа, боясь родительского гнева.

Алек выглядел, как маленький замерзающий щеночек. Магнус решил, что испорченное простудой свидание — не лучшее начало отношений, и повёл Алека искать укромное место, где люди не заметят магию.

— Порталы — классная штука! — шёпотом воскликнул Алек, когда они оказались в подвале. Конечно, Магнус не собирался отправлять его одного.

— Кстати, это я помог его изобрести.

Магнус очень редко этим хвастался — он забыл, когда делал это в последний раз, — но ему определённо нравилось, когда Алек смотрел на него глазами, полными неприкрытого интереса.

— Магнус! Ты… ты круче Джеки Чана! — воскликнул Алек.

Посмеявшись, Магнус возразил:

— Сумеречные охотники круче Джеки Чана. А я круче Дамблдора. Жду твоего звонка.

Погладив Алека по щеке и поцеловав, Магнус отправился домой.


	3. Chapter 3

Алек бывал у него едва ли не каждый день — когда позволяла работа. Они ходили на свидания в рестораны, кафе или в кино, а в плохую погоду проводили время у Магнуса дома. Магнус с удовольствием пересматривал свои любимые фильмы вместе с Алеком, которому интересно было всё, что так или иначе его касалось.

Иногда вместе с Алеком приходили его друзья. Они заказывали на дом какой-нибудь вредный фаст-фуд, и Магнус рассказывал о сумеречном мире, гадал или показывал магические трюки на радость Саймону. Успокоившиеся Джейс и Клэри вели себя сдержанно, но дружелюбно. Изабель оттаяла и под возмущения брата делилась с Магнусом смешными историями из его детства. И родители Алека не были против их встреч.

День, который ознаменовался их первой датой — месяц со дня знакомства, — был тёплый и солнечный. У Алека был выходной, и Магнус с чистой совестью оставил свою табличку «Закрыто» нетронутой.

Они гуляли по парку, катались на аттракционах. На некоторые даже страшно было взглянуть, и у Магнуса немедленно кружилась голова, но Алек был в полном восторге. После них он был раскрасневшийся, с блестящими глазами и широкой улыбкой, и казался таким счастливым, что Магнус всерьёз думал о наследственной тяге к опасности и адреналину. Изабель не могла устоять перед кикбоксингом. Родители Алека познакомились на фехтовании. Валентин не мог спокойно спать, пока не придумает стратегию, которая позволит обойти ставшего слишком популярным конкурента, и с азартом, достойным маньяка, воплощает её в жизнь. Когда Валентин, узнав, что парень Алека — популярный таролог, заплатил сказочную сумму, чтобы тот привлекал клиентов на каком-то мероприятии. Погадав, Магнус щедро подсовывал визитки компании, и уже через неделю Алек сообщил, что Валентин в восторге от увеличения продаж, и предоставит Магнусу большую скидку на интернет-услуги. Сотрудничать с этим Моргеншерном оказалось неожиданно приятно.

После аттракционов Алек повёл Магнуса в кафе, а затем они пошли гулять по неизвестным им местам Нью-Йорка, обсуждая попадавшиеся на пути архитектурные решения. Алеку нравилось всё новое и необычное; Магнус же предпочитал классические стили, а всякие ноу-хау для него выглядели на одно лицо.

Увлечённая болтовня привела к старому району с заброшенной фабрикой, небольшим, но тёмным лесом впереди, и к стае диких собак, которые немедленно окружили непрошенных гостей со злобным рычанием.

Магнус остолбенел и вцепился в руку Алека так, что тот ойкнул.

— Извини, — прошептал Магнус, глядя, как самая крупная собака то приближается, то отступает.

— Ты же можешь… ослепить их или что-нибудь ещё? — напряжённо спросил Алек, поворачиваясь к Магнусу спиной и поясняя: — Если собаки знают, что мы их видим со всех сторон, они не нападут. Не сразу...

— Я когда-то мог, — ответил Магнус, искренне жалея, что так и не добрался до заклинаний, способных остановить врагов. Последние десятилетия он защищался обычными человеческими способами вроде железной двери, сигнализации и приличным уровнем навыка самообороны, и ещё ни разу не попадал в безвыходные положения.

Алек сжал его ладонь и погладил пальцем.

— Призови что-нибудь… что-нибудь длинное и тяжёлое. Я не допущу, чтобы ты пострадал.

От такой решительности и заботы в другой ситуации Магнус растаял бы и превратился в лужицу. Сейчас он лишь быстро оглянулся. В этом богом забытом месте не было ни души, кроме взбешённых собак, которых он всё-таки жалел. Это ведь не они ворвались на чужую территорию.

Самая крупная собака — очевидно, вожак стаи, — стала медленно приближаться, а следом и остальные. Жалость жалостью, но Алек важнее, и Магнус бросил в вожака магический шар. Его отбросило к деревьям, и остальные нерешительно застыли. Вожак зашевелился, чему в глубине души Магнус был рад: чистая магия вредит сильнее, чем временное ослепление или парализующее заклинание. Но всё равно нужно было бежать. Он лёгким движением открыл портал и скомандовал:

— В лофт!

Собаки не могли преследовать их, поэтому первое, что Магнус сделал — рухнул на ближайший диван без движения, благодаря мироздание за успешное бегство без потерь. Последняя история, в которую он влипал, произошла сотню лет назад, когда ещё магия присутствовала в этом мире, а Нижний мир был опасен (хотя его обитатели не нападали на сильнейших магов без причины). А потом Магнус перешёл на человеческие способы обезопасить себя: курсы самозащиты, перцовые баллончики, травматическое оружие и сигнализацию с видеокамерами в комплекте. Он не бродил по безлюдным местам, особенно в темноте, исправно платил налоги и не связывался с подозрительными личностями — и вообще ни с какими личностями. На всякий случай. И всё было хорошо и спокойно, за исключением случая, когда в его квартиру в Лондоне влез грабитель, получил по голове подвернувшейся статуэткой и, потерявший сознание, был выброшен на лестничную клетку, откуда наутро исчез, но всё обошлось и тогда. В общем, Магнус давно не чувствовал себя так ужасно. 

Алек же не казался подавленным. Только осмотрел себя с ног до головы и, удостоверившись, что Магнусу просто нужно отдохнуть, спросил:

— Можно мне в душ?

Магнус кивнул, не подозревая о поджидавшем его сюрпризе.

Алек всегда пользовался гостевой ванной, а Магнус пошёл в свою, решив, что и ему ополоснуться не помешает. Набросив халат, он вышел в спальню, чтобы надеть свежую одежду, но замер от неожиданности.

На пороге топтался Алек, завёрнутый в одно лишь полотенце. В спальне он ещё не бывал, поэтому разглядывал декор, выполненный в восточном традиционном стиле, с огромным интересом, задумчиво прикусив губу. Наверное, так же Магнус сейчас пялился на его накачанный пресс.

Это было нечестно. Магнус не хотел спешить с развитием отношений, давая Алеку время всё осознать и передумать. Когда они целовались — нежно ли, страстно ли, — сдержаться было трудно, но не так, как сейчас. Тогда на Алеке хотя бы была одежда.

Магнус приказал себе сосредоточиться и с усилием перевёл взгляд на лицо.

— Я хотел попросить… — начал Алек, но, посмотрев на него, игриво улыбнулся. — А впрочем, не нужно.

Ему определённо нравилось внимание. Магнус скользнул взглядом по длинной шее, широким плечам, соблазнительным кубикам пресса и остановился на полотенце. Убрать бы его — и цены бы не было открывшейся картине. Магнус сжал кулаки, чтобы не отправить полотенце куда-нибудь в Ист-Ривер.

Алек не мог не понимать, что самообладание Магнуса на исходе. Его глаза, следившие внимательно и жадно, кричали о том, что он не просто понимает, а ждёт с предвкушением. А Магнус не любил разочаровывать молодых и горячих красавцев. Не хотел лишать удовольствия Алека, который никогда не настаивал на сексе, но и не скрывал желания. И поэтому прижал его к косяку двери, поцеловал, гладя ещё влажные плечи и руки. Алек ответил ему так порывисто, так страстно, что у Магнуса закружилась голова. Единственное, что он ощущал сейчас — его мягкие губы, его жаркое тело, его одуряющий запах — и его руки, которые нежно, и в то же время настойчиво развязывали пояс и снимали халат, будто разворачивали дорогой подарок.

Халат соскользнул, и Магнус нетерпеливо отодвинул его ногой, схватил руки Алека, приподнял их и провёл языком по ладони, запястью и дальше, по внутренней стороне, заставив Алека вздрогнуть и удивлённо улыбнуться. Магнус целовал плечи, шею, грудь, спускаясь к животу; глаза Алека затуманились, он выгибался, хватался за Магнуса, сжимал кожу на спине и царапал, и шумно дышал — и это было лучшей мотивацией сдёрнуть наконец полотенце и опуститься на колени.

Больше всего Магнус наслаждался стонами, причиной которых были его губы и язык, то медленно, дразняще, то быстро скользившие по члену. И Алек не стонал — кричал и дрожал, извивался, смотрел заворожено и почти не моргая, пока экстаз не вынудил его зажмуриться и запрокинуть голову.

Магнус вытерся полотенцем и, отбросив его, поднялся и прижался к Алеку, который всё ещё шумно дышал. Он не спеша водил носом по щекам и шее, легко целовал, помогая успокоиться. Но Алек, очарованно, влюблённо смотря из-под опущенных ресниц, подтолкнул его к кровати и уронил на неё, упав сверху. 

— Твои настоящие глаза очень красивые, — прошептал он и нежно прикусил мочку уха.

Магнус замер, мгновенно напрягся и зажмурился. Как он мог так увлечься, что не заметил, как исчез гламур?

Он собирался показать свою метку, но не так и не сейчас, а когда был бы уверен в том, что Алек не испугается, не поморщится от отвращения. Магнус даже не сразу осознал, что он сделал комплимент и убегать в ужасе не собирался. Он медленно открыл глаза. Алек застыл над ним и смотрел теперь непонимающе.

— Правда нравятся?

— Да. Очень красивые, — повторил Алек, склоняясь ниже и осторожно целуя, будто сам боялся, что Магнус оттолкнёт его.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно сказал Магнус и обнял Алека так крепко, что тот не мог пошевелиться.

Они долго целовались, нежно и мягко, страстно и быстро, и ласкали друг друга, пока Магнус не понял окончательно: он может довериться Алеку, и тот не бросит его из-за отца-демона; пока Алек не почувствовал, что Магнус готов растаять в его руках.

— Ты же останешься? — спросил Магнус после, расслабленно устроив голову у Алека на плече.

— Я не смогу заснуть сегодня без тебя, — промурлыкал он. — Даже если мама устроит мне завтра скандал — я не покину эту кровать.

Во сне Магнус почему-то бродил по Институту и пытался найти свой телефон, и только окончательно взбесившись, проснулся и понял, что это звонил мобильник Алека. Алек осторожно выскользнул из постели и на цыпочках бросился в большую комнату, не заметив, что Магнус уже проснулся.

— Да, мам, — послышался его приглушённый шёпот. — Да, я у парня. Не надо кричать: я у своего парня, и вы меня с ним даже видели. Ну и что, что была ночь?.. Да, конечно, это тот самый Магнус, о котором я постоянно рассказываю и у которого постоянно пропадаю. О боже, мама! Конечно, Магнус не может с тобой поговорить: семь утра, он ещё спит!

Магнусу всегда казалось, что Алек, как и все дети, слишком накручивает себя насчёт родительского контроля — но он, очевидно, ошибался. Такого желания — побеседовать с ним, чтобы удостовериться, что их сын ночевал не где попало — он ещё ни у одного родителя не встречал.

Протерев глаза и подобрав брошенный у двери халат, Магнус выскользнул из спальни и застал Алека возле Чёрча, который лежал на кресле и недовольно бил хвостом, уставившись на его палец.

К счастью, Чёрч быстро стал относиться к Алеку как к маленьким детям, которых иногда приводили с собой родители: не царапал, не шипел, только с укоризной смотрел на Магнуса: мол, зачем ты его сюда опять пустил? Иначе Алек давно был бы расцарапан с ног до головы.

— Фото? Мам, какое совместное фото?! — возмущался тот, беззастенчиво водя пальцем перед носом кота из стороны в сторону.

— Ну, я согласен, — произнёс Магнус, сложив руки на груди.

Он, в принципе, понимал Мариз. За Алеком нужен был глаз да глаз.

Алек обернулся, испуганно посмотрел на него и отпрянул от кота. Чёрч, заметив хозяина, спрыгнул с кресла и, недвусмысленно оглядываясь, направился к миске. Магнус, зевнув, пошевелил пальцами, и обе миски наполнились кормом. Послышался цокот когтей — это Мяо, мгновенно проснувшись, спешил на завтрак.

— Хорошо, мам. Пока, — обречённо закончил Алек и положил трубку. — Прости. Я не думал, что наше первое совместное утро начнётся так.

— Тем, что ты будешь дразнить моего злобного кота? — уточнил Магнус.

Отбросив телефон на диван, Алек с невинным видом подошёл к нему и заключил в объятия. Он склонился к шее и начал быстро целовать, отчего Магнус блаженно зажмурился и подвинулся ближе.

— Подлиза.

— Главное, что тебе нравится, — промурлыкал Алек, запуская руки под халат.

Их фото Мариз получила ещё нескоро.

То очередное судьбоносное утро начиналось так же. Только вот закончилось не нежными ласками, а тем, что Алек и Магнус мрачно стояли перед Институтом, не решаясь войти.

Открывать порталы в подвале было не лучшей идеей. Убеждённость Алека в том, что он никому не нужен и туда никто не заглядывает, оказалась ложной. То есть, конечно, нет: годами туда заглядывали только затем, чтобы оставить очередную гору коробок от новой техники, пока кто-то не повадился их бог знает зачем красть. Просматривая видео со скрытых камер — чем занималась Мариз как ответственная за безопасность Института, — нельзя было не заметить многочисленные порталы Магнуса.

Конечно же, старшие Лайтвуды немедленно позвонили сыну и потребовали объяснений. Да так громко, что Магнус вздрогнул и приготовился к худшему. 

Алек вздохнул и потащил его за руку к чёрному входу и лифту. Магнус послушно перебирал ватными ногами, судорожно соображая, что же ему сказать после «Здравствуйте». «Я секретный агент нацбезопасности, установил вам телепорт, собранный по нанотехнологиям, ночью, пока вы спали»?

— Вот и наша квартира, — пробормотал Алек, вставляя ключ в замок. Его пальцы заметно дрожали, но руку Магнуса он держал крепко, показывая поддержку.

Родители Алека обнаружились в просторной столовой, декорированной под восемнадцатый век. В такой столовой должны вестись расслабленные семейные беседы, в ней не было места напряжению, которое царило сейчас. Мариз вперилась взглядом в Магнуса так, что из головы выветрился весь светский этикет и захотелось выйти в окно. Только Роберт Лайтвуд сохранял относительное спокойствие. Представившись, он пожал Магнусу руку и пригласил за стол, указав на место рядом с собой. Спасибо мирозданию, не рядом с Мариз. Магнусу казалось, что она прямо сейчас выпрыгнет из-за стола и вцепится в его лицо. Или, в лучших традициях сумеречных охотников, вытащит из-за пояса клинок и начнёт пытать.

Подождав, пока Алек и Магнус устроятся на стульях, Роберт сразу перешёл к делу:

— В детстве бабушка рассказывала мне сказки — я думал, что это были сказки — о сумеречных охотниках. Она упоминала и вампиров, и фей, и оборотней, и магов в том числе. Так это правда?

Магнус медленно моргнул. Надо сказать, это не то, что он ожидал услышать.

— Смотря что вам рассказали, — дипломатично начал он. Высокомерие нефилимов не позволило бы им не только восхвалять — упоминать хоть что-то хорошее о нижнемирцах. Магнус не собирался это подтверждать. — Но да, мы существуем.

— Интересно, — протянул Роберт и отвёл взгляд. — Почему они не рассказали нам правду?

— Нефилимы? — переспросил Магнус. — Они уничтожили всю магию, в том числе свою. А без доказательств они выглядели бы как обычные сектанты.

— Ты нам тоже ничего не рассказывал, — заметил вдруг Алек. Он явно расслабился и даже повеселел. Это и в Магнуса вселило некоторую уверенность.

— Рассказывал. Но вы с Изабель были слишком маленькие, чтобы запомнить. А потом я начал много работать... — пробормотал Роберт и вдруг спросил: — Но ты же вернул себе магию. Почему они не могли?

Магнус едва сдержался, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. По его скромному мнению, всем и без нефилимов было хорошо. Но вслух он сказал:

— Нельзя её вернуть. Мне приходится пить зелье пару раз в неделю, чтобы удержать магию, очень мощное и очень… мерзкое. Но это только для магов. Остальные им только отравятся.

— А магия фэйри? — полюбопытствовал Роберт.

Он не выглядел так, как будто собирался запретить подходить к своему сыну ближе, чем на километр. В отличие от Мариз — та стреляла глазами то на мужа, то на Магнуса, недовольная спокойной беседой. Магнус не раз такое видел и прекрасно понимал, что она боится его происхождения, его магии, его бессмертия. Мало ли чем маг мог навредить смертному — от разбитого сердца до вполне физического вреда. По крайней мере, они захотели с ним поговорить, а не просто заперли Алека в Институте.

— Их магия тоже ограничена. У них остались лишь проходы, соединяющие их мир и наш.

— А вампиры? Оборотни? — спросила Мариз. Её голос дрожал.

— Они теперь редко могут обращать людей — и я не знаю, от чего это зависит. Их осталось очень мало…

— А Идрис тоже существует? — перебил Роберт.

— Да, — ответил Магнус задумчиво. — Во всяком случае, существовал раньше. Я не знаю, что там происходило последние сто лет.

— Бабушка всегда с такой теплотой описывала его. Когда я был маленьким, он мне даже снился. Единственные детские сны, которые я помню…

Магнус слушал этот поток ностальгических откровений и не мог понять, зачем именно его сюда пригласили, пока Роберт не уставился на него нерешительно, как будто боялся о чём-то попросить.

— О боже, Роберт! — всплеснула руками Мариз. — Не говори мне, что ты собрался туда!

— Почему нет? Там наша история. Там могилы наших предков.

— А разве туда можно попасть? — с энтузиазмом спросил Алек, и Магнус понял: ему не отвертеться. Разве что только как следует напугать. Если это не остановит Алека, то хотя бы его отца.

— Можно, но…

— Магнус, — перебил Роберт и по-деловому закатал рукава рубашки, — тебе нужна плата? Я дам сколько захочешь.

Едва не поперхнувшись воздухом, Магнус глубоко вздохнул.

— Не в этом дело. В лесах Идриса всегда жили оборотни и вампиры — и кто знает, сколько их там? Я говорил, что их осталось мало, но на нас, будьте уверены, их хватит. Нефилимы и нижнемирцы всегда ненавидели друг друга, и что будет, когда они увидят вас?

— Но вампиры не могут гулять под солнцем, — возразил Алек. — Можно отправиться туда днём.

Его глаза загорелись, как и всегда, когда он чувствовал приближение приключений и прилив адреналина.

— Оборотни могут, — возразил Магнус. — А если не оборотни, то просто волки, или лисы, или тигры, или кто ещё мог поселиться на пустующей земле?

— Никуда вы не пойдёте, ни через портал, никак! — категорично заявила Мариз и уставилась на Магнуса в ожидании поддержки.

Роберт отвернулся к окну с явным намерением продолжить разговор как-нибудь позже.

— Магнус, — проникновенно сказал Алек. — Помнишь, ты говорил мне, что Идрис расположен между Францией, Германией и Швейцарией?

— Помню, — мрачно отозвался Магнус, предчувствуя неладное.

Алек демонстративно уткнулся в айфон.

— Тигры там не водятся. А я бронирую билет.

— Куда?! — воскликнули Магнус и Мариз хором.

— Куда-нибудь туда, — неопределённо махнул рукой Алек. — Поближе. Завтра схожу в туристический магазин. Там ведь горы. Думаю, те щиты, которые защищали Идрис от людей, уже не действуют.

— Я заблокирую твою карточку, — сказала Мариз неожиданно спокойно.

Магнус догадался: она достигла наивысшей точки кипения. Нужно было убираться отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Ну мне же не пятнадцать лет, мам, — отозвался Алек, с увлечением тыкая в экран. — У меня уже своя есть. Собственная.

— И твою, — повернулась она к Роберту, не обращая внимания на реплики из зала.

Тот лишь вздохнул и бросил взгляд, полный надежды, на сына.

Магнус вздрогнул, представив, что может ждать Алека по ту сторону гор. И вздрогнул ещё раз, покосившись на абсолютно злую Мариз. Что ж, лучше пусть она и Магнус, чем Алек и волки.

— Я проверю, как там Идрис, и, если всё нормально…

Алек небрежно отбросил айфон на стол и, схватив Магнуса за руки, широко улыбнулся.

— После того, что ты здесь наговорил, я пойду с тобой.

На поджатые губы его матери Магнус старался не смотреть.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте встречается "Великий Зал Ангела". Имеется в виду Зал Соглашений. Автор предполагает, что более новое название к тому моменту, как исчезла магия, не было широко распространённым.

Заброшенный Идрис выглядел мрачно. В нём не осталось магии, ярких ведьминых огней, только разросшийся лес и старые дома. Некоторые, принадлежавшие небогатым семьям, разрушились или выглядели так, как будто малейшее дуновение ветра способно сложить их как карточные домики. Зато там было безопасно. По крайней мере вчера они с Алеком, бродя по Аликанте, не заметили никакой активности.

Магнус не хотел брать его с собой. Охотники давно покинули страну, потому что были вынуждены жить среди людей. Но нижнемирцы могли соблазниться шикарными домами и отсутствием угрозы от нефилимов, хотя те наверняка забрали всё ценное.

Магнус боялся за Алека: тот не владел навыками, которые бы позволили защититься от вампира или оборотня. Он хвастался прилежным посещением секции стрельбы из лука и превосходной меткостью — но и собственного лука у него не было. А прекрасная физическая форма, как ни печально, не шла в сравнение с навыками сумеречных охотников.

Алек же, впечатлившись возможной угрозой — Магнус горестно вздохнул, осознав, насколько провальным был этот план, — решительно не собирался отпускать его одного. Алек быстро, но аккуратно и надёжно зафиксировал его между собой и кроватью. Пришлось признать, что физическая форма Алека более чем в порядке, и освобождённый Магнус, скрепя сердце, открыл портал.

Но, хвала небесам, никто не захотел облагораживать дома и перестраивать их под современные нужды. А может, никто не захотел пользоваться вещами, что принадлежали тем, кого нижнемирцы взаимно ненавидели.

И Алек был весьма горд тем, что увидел Идрис первым. Это давало возможность отделываться таинственными фразами на все вопросы и загадочно, многообещающе отводить взгляд.

Все поглядывали на него с завистью. Кроме Мариз: она то и дело поправляла саблю, прикреплённую к поясу, и скрещивала руки на груди, расхаживая по холлу Института. У Роберта тоже была сабля. Он отрешённо вертел её в руках, в мечтах уже пребывая в Идрисе.

Наверное, очень удобно выпускать пар, когда вы оба владеете одним и тем же оружием. Или наоборот: очень удобно, когда не хочешь ссориться лишний раз. Однако Магнус сомневался в том, что это способно напугать хоть кого-нибудь.

Единственным, на кого можно было положиться, оказался Саймон. В отличие от Алека, он не растерял свои стрелы ещё к старшей школе, и его лук вполне себе был рабочим. Магнус настоял, чтобы все взяли с собой, помимо оружия и вовсе бесполезных ножей, еды, воды и тёплые вещи. Затея всё ещё не казалась ему удачной. Его магия не так сильна, как раньше, и непредсказуема. Оставалось надеяться, что её хватит — и хватит зелья в маленькой пробирке, что теперь всегда было с собой.

Когда наконец в дверях появились Джейс и Клэри, которым тоже непременно понадобилось броситься навстречу приключениям, Магнус открыл портал, и они с Алеком по очереди отвели всех в Идрис.

— И это наша родина? — с разочарованием уточнил Джейс.

Они переместились к некогда красочным главным воротам. В прошлом блестящий золотом Великий Зал Ангела потускнел и выглядел скорее как готический замок из какой-нибудь компьютерной игры. А вокруг были лишь покосившиеся небольшие домики.

— Какой бы она ни была, мы должны отнестись с уважением, — строго сказал Роберт. — Это Зал?

Магнус кивнул, и Роберт уверенно двинулся по заросшей дороге прямиком к нему.

— Не знаю, чего я ожидал, но точно не стекло, о которое можно порезать мои новые фирменные ботинки, — бубнил тихо Джейс, перепрыгивая через груды осколков давно разбитых окон, которые опасно торчали из земли, и поддерживая Клэри.

— А за свои ноги ты не волнуешься? — притворно удивился Алек. — Они для этого слишком старые?

Джейс обернулся и вдохнул побольше воздуха, но его остановила Изабель.

— Тише, — шикнула она. — Иначе папа будет нас воспитывать, пока не дойдём до Зала, и он не отвлечётся на это Нефилимское Наследие. Но я согласна: здесь так уныло!

— Не то что в фэнтэзи-фильмах, да? — подтрунивал Алек.

— …По-моему, Саймон, тебе можно было не таскать свой лук. Здесь ни души.

— Им можно не только отбиваться от вражеских юнитов, — поднял вверх палец Саймон, — но и собирать урожай! Видишь, там растёт яблоко?

Он остановился и достал стрелу; повернулся боком к яблоне, сосредоточенно нахмурился, прицелился — и пронзённое яблоко, которое висело на ветке шагах в пятидесяти, упало на землю.

— Ну? — Саймон бросил горделивый взгляд на Изабель.

— У меня самый лучший парень, — рассмеялась та и показала большой палец.

— Браво, — скептично отозвалась Клэри. — Осталось придумать, как достать собранный урожай из колючек и вынуть из него осколки.

Саймон мгновенно надулся.

— Да ладно, — Джейс похлопал его по плечу. — Лучшие друзья — они такие, всегда говорят правду прямо в лицо.

— Хм, — обиженно отозвался Саймон, проведя пальцем по тетиве.

— Отличный выстрел, — сказал Магнус, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Думаю, из тебя бы получился ловкий сумеречный охотник.

— Дай-ка, — вдруг озабоченно сказал Алек, вытягивая стрелу из колчана и выхватывая лук из рук Саймона.

Он грациозно выровнял спину и принял нужную стойку. Расслабленно улыбнувшись, он выпустил стрелу. С многострадального дерева сорвались два яблока сразу.

Джейс присвистнул.

Алек самодовольно усмехнулся и пригладил волосы.

— Очевидно же, что самый лучший парень — у Магнуса, — сообщил он и подмигнул.

Девушки снисходительно захихикали. Саймон закатил глаза и отобрал лук обратно, проворчав что-то о растрате стрел по пустякам.

Магнус поймал себя на том, что умилённо улыбается Алеку в ответ. Иногда его детские выходки и желание покрасоваться были очаровательны.

— Вы идёте? — послышался издалека голос Мариз.

Магнус очнулся, призвал стрелы с нанизанными трофеями и вручил Саймону, и компания отправилась догонять старших Лайтвудов.

— Буду считать это вегетарианским шашлыком, — бубнил он, бросая на друзей обиженные взгляды.

Зал Ангела ярко запомнился Магнусу собранием нефилимов и нижнемирцев, где он познакомился с Камиллой. Он проклял бы это место, если бы мог — но не только из-за неё. Вспомнить хотя бы, что тарелки, из которых они ели, без лишних раздумий были выброшены вон.

Магнус, усевшись на один из наиболее сохранившихся стульев, предавался мрачным воспоминаниям, пока остальные бродили по зданию. Изучать место, где случились одни из его самых неприятных историй, совершенно не хотелось. Однако вскоре на него налетела Изабель, схватила за руку и потащила в одну из дальних комнат.

Как оказалось, такое возбуждение было связано с горой оружия, которую они здесь нашли. Клинки были простыми, некоторые даже были сломаны — поэтому нефилимы не забрали их с собой. Фамильных и красивых, дорогих клинков здесь никто не оставлял.

Но все — и особенно Роберт — с интересом вертели в руках остатки.

— Они больше не работают, — на всякий случай предупредил Магнус.

— Ага. Я уже попробовал назвать имя ангела, — сообщил Алек. — Жаль.

— Я хочу забрать один себе, — заявил Роберт, и Мариз цокнула языком.

— Мало у нас в доме бесполезного мусора?

— Пусть он и бесполезный, но не мусор, — возразил Роберт. — И я всегда хотел подержать в руках ангельский клинок.

— Это, видимо, стило? — спросил Джейс. Он бесстрашно раскапывал завалы, убирая паутину и прилипшие мумии насекомых, при взгляде на которые Магнуса передёргивало, и наконец на самом полу нашёл несколько тонких грязных палочек — именно такое впечатление производили когда-то красивые, с резными узорами, стило.

— И это забери, — тут же предложила Изабель под укоризненный вздох матери.

— Конечно, — согласился Роберт, и они на пару с Джейсом выудили стило и принялись отряхивать от грязи.

— А там ещё что-то валяется, — радостно сообщил Саймон. Он запустил руку поглубже, чертыхнувшись, тут же вытащил и стряхнул вполне живого и жирного паука.

— Что бы ты там ни нашёл, я это выброшу! — предупредила брезгливо поморщившаяся Мариз.

Саймон с опаской на неё покосился, но снова сунул руку в груду мусора.

— Это ведьмин огонь, — вставил Магнус, когда искомое всё-таки нашлось.

Роберт немедленно протянул ладонь, и Саймон послушно положил в неё камень.

Неожиданно он засветился — очень тускло, почти незаметно, но глаза Роберта вспыхнули вслед за ним, и из сурового мужчины он превратился в маленького мальчика, увидевшего настоящее чудо.

Все замерли и притихли. Даже Мариз на ведьмин огонь смотрела заворожено и явно передумала его выбрасывать.

Изабель аккуратно взяла его — и разочарованно вздохнула: в её руках огонь горел едва-едва.

— Через поколение — или два — он перестанет реагировать на нас совсем? — спросила Клэри с грустью в голосе и посмотрела на Магнуса.

Он кивнул и заметил, как печально покачал головой Роберт. Магнус, собиравшийся как-нибудь развеять мифы о непревзойдённом величии нефилимов, прикусил язык. Пусть лучше это останется красивой легендой — по крайней мере, для родителей Алека. Не все же они самозабвенно ненавидели нижнемирцев, в конце концов. И Алеку надо сказать, чтобы не разболтал все подробности печальных историй, которые выудил из Магнуса. Пусть прошлое останется в прошлом.

Провозившись в Зале Ангела едва ли не до сумерек, но не найдя больше ничего интересного, они вернулись в Институт.

— Нам обязательно нужно будет повторить, — сообщил Роберт, раскладывая оружие на столе. — И повторять, пока мы не исследуем всё!

Алек с энтузиазмом закивал. А Магнус, поцеловав его на прощанье, отправился в лофт, смешивать порцию зелья побольше.

В следующие выходные в холле Института неожиданно для Магнуса обнаружились Валентин и Джослин.

— Прости, — извинялась Клэри. — Мы с Джейсом слишком громко обсуждали Идрис. Под угрозой отправиться в наркологическую клинику пришлось всё рассказать — и папа не верил, пока дядя Роберт не показал ему ведьмин огонь.

Магнуса беспокоило то, что о давно забытой истории узнавало всё больше и больше людей. При попытке выяснить, кто ещё теперь был в курсе, Валентин недоумённо посмотрел на него и ответил:

— Джонатан, наш сын. Но я не собираюсь рассказывать кому-то ещё. По крайней мере, пока мне не понадобится веское основание лечь в психиатрическую лечебницу.

На этот раз они посетили Гард и едва не заблудились в длинных коридорах; нашли поместья, принадлежавшие самым богатым семьям, и изучили многочисленные пустынные комнаты, принадлежавшие некогда Лайтвудам и Эроднейлам. Дом Моргенштернов было решено оставить на следующий раз ввиду скорого захода солнца. Всё равно не оставалось больше ничего ценного — кроме забытых пожелтевших фотокарточек, которые Роберт бережно носил в руках.

И снова через неделю Магнус стоял в холле Института. На этот раз народу было ещё больше: присоединились только приехавший на каникулы Джонатан и маленький Макс. Оставалось поблагодарить мироздание, что бабушке Джейса не пришло в голову тряхнуть стариной и отправиться в приключение — но и это, похоже, исключительно из-за сложных отношений с Валентином Моргенштерном. Родители Джейса были убиты группой наркоманов, когда отправились в командировку по поручению Валентина, и Имоджен винила во всём его и его бизнес.

Макса, конечно, никто брать не собирался. Но и скрыть существование Идриса не представлялось возможным, и он, по словам Алека, обиделся и устроил голодную забастовку. С точки зрения Макса, было нечестным, что всё самое интересное происходит без его участия. И теперь он стоял с самодовольным и гордым видом, бросая любопытные взгляды на Магнуса. Мариз крепко держала его за руку, не позволяя отойти от себя ни на шаг.

Джонатан Моргенштерн был копией отца. Алек рассказывал, что он был так же умён и с таким же азартом, забыв обо всём, погружался в работу. Только не хотел идти по стопам отца, не хотел быть ни бизнесменом, ни программистом. Хирургия — вот что было его страстью, и после школы он поступил на медицинский факультет Гарварда, и потому дома бывал только после сессии. Хотя учёба давалась ему легко, времени на частые встречи с семьёй не оставалось.

Валентин поддерживал сына, хотя и расстроился, что ни он, ни Клэри не разделяли его интересов.

— Ты видел, как Валентин смотрит на Джейса? — шёпотом спросил Алек. — Если Клэри выйдет за него замуж, Валентин не упустит возможности оставить Институт в руках семьи. Я уверен, он уже придумал план, как заманить Джейса к себе и отправить его в какую-нибудь школу бизнеса.

— Мне казалось, они должны были быть знакомы и раньше? — с недоумением спросил Магнус.

— Валентин обращает внимание на окружающих постольку, поскольку они ему полезны. Он даже меня не замечал, когда мы с Джо играли в машинки у него под носом. Он запомнил, как я выгляжу, только когда я подрос и родители стали брать меня на работу и учить программированию, — пояснил Алек. — А Имоджен не отпускала Джейса от себя, и только когда стало совсем тяжело, приняла помощь от нас. И то, мы редко бывали в доме Моргенштернов: тётя Джослин частенько ругала нас за выходки. А потом и мама тоже. Поэтому чаще всего мы встречались либо в школе, либо в нашей квартире, куда Валентин, кажется, не зашёл ни разу.

— И чем же вы бесили Джослин? — полюбопытствовал Магнус.

Джослин казалась ему мягкой, улыбчивой женщиной. Сложно было представить, как она кричит, тем более — на детей.

Алек замялся и покосился на Клэри.

— О. Вы издевались над её маленькой дочерью, не так ли?

— Не начинай, — закатил глаза Алек и возразил: — Не издевались, а подшучивали.

Магнус понимающе кивнул и мысленно посочувствовал и Клэри, и Джослин. Не хотел бы он сталкиваться с Алеком, пока тот был маленький, непослушный и вредный — каковым являлся и сейчас, но только, к счастью, иногда.

В поместье Моргенштернов на Магнуса накатили новые воспоминания. Во время всеобщей суматохи, когда шли последние приготовления к мощному ритуалу, который запечатал бы для демонов вход в их измерение, Магнус тайком пробрался в Идрис и кое-как, рискуя жизнью, прячась и потратив почти всю тогда ещё огромную магическую энергию, выкрал из этой библиотеки Белую книгу. Он очень надеялся обнаружить там один рецепт — этот самый, который позволит возвращать магию, когда она исчезнет, и был безмерно рад, когда его ожидания оправдались. Но радовался он недолго: такую мерзость, после которой хотелось выплюнуть желудок, ещё нужно было поискать, и пить её даже раз в месяц было затруднительно. А привередливая магия заканчивалась и заканчивалась в самый неподходящий момент. И в конце концов Магнус сдался.

Но не в этот раз. Не ближайшие лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят. Теперь ему есть кого защищать, есть кому открыться и не бояться быть самим собой. Конечно, он выдержит. К тому же кое-какие эксперименты дали свои плоды — и мерзость стала не такой ужасно кислой и горькой, как стакан свежевыжатого лайма.

Магнус не пожелал окунаться в воспоминания ещё глубже и вновь ощущать на себе давящие стены дома Моргенштернов, и остался на улице разглядывать пейзаж — местами всё ещё красочный и живописный, местами — до невозможности унылый.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил вдруг появившийся из ниоткуда Роберт.

Оглядываясь на дверь, откуда уже показались Изабель и Саймон, он увёл Магнуса за дом и достал из кармана небольшой потрепанный дневник.

— Мы нашли его внутри. Здесь описано, как на одном из собраний угощали тебя и других, а потом… — Роберт запнулся. — И такое случалось часто?

«Случалось ещё и не такое», — подумал Магнус. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, и это не имеет отношения к нынешним Моргенштернам или Лайтвудам. Нехотя Магнус кивнул.

— Ты нас ненавидишь? — спросил Роберт прямо, с тревогой всматриваясь в его глаза.

И Магнус недоумённо уставился в ответ. Неужели он дал повод так думать? Неужели Роберт боялся, что Магнус, втеревшись в доверие, например, оставит их в Идрисе одних? Что причинит вред Лайтвудам? Он боялся, что Магнус соблазнил Алека только затем, чтобы отомстить его высокомерным предкам, и планирует оставить его с разбитым сердцем?

Только бы Роберт и Мариз не решили, что так и есть. Магнус не был готов ни воевать с ними за Алека, ни расставаться с ним.

Наконец он выдавил:

— Я не ненавижу вас. И я люблю Алека.

Роберт отвёл глаза в сторону, как и всегда, когда видел или слышал их проявления привязанности, но тем не менее расслабился.

Магнус хотел было завершить разговор предложением присоединиться к остальным, но вдруг послышался треск, звук падения тела и женские крики. Магнусу мгновенно стало плохо. Лайтвудам нравился экстрим, но безрассудством обладал только один из них. Чтобы пощекотать нервы, Алек мог сделать что угодно. Например, залезть на одну из разваливающихся крыш, которая могла обрушиться в любой момент.

Забыв обо всём, Магнус и Роберт, которого наверняка одолевали те же мысли, одновременно побежали на звук.

Алек лежал на земле без движения посреди деревянных обломков. Все столпились вокруг с перепуганными лицами, и Магнус едва не упал сам. В ушах стоял звон, а в голове роились только самые ужасные мысли. Он не помнил, как оказался рядом с Алеком и не сразу заметил Джонатана: одну руку он держал на пульсе, а другой ощупывал лодыжку.

— Алек просто потерял сознание, — сказал он успокаивающим тоном. — У него, скорее всего, сотрясение и, кажется, перелом.

Магнус провёл рукой над Алеком и выдохнул: Джонатан был прав. Оставалось только его вылечить.

Для Алека это оказалось болезненным. Сердце Магнуса сжималось каждый раз, когда Алек стонал, но он чувствовал невероятное облегчение от того, что тот жив, и даже чуточку злорадство: будет знать, как лазить где попало!

Магнус не представлял, что бы он делал, будь Алек сумеречным охотником и подвергай он опасности свою жизнь едва ли не каждый день. Как бы он ждал его с рейдов, гадая, не ранили ли его? Не убил ли его демон? И вообще, был бы Алек его парнем?..

Закончив, Магнус взял руку Алека и крепко сжал. Его дыхание выровнялось, он притих. Звон в ушах исчез, и стали слышны перешёптывания за спиной. Магнус прислушался: Изабель предлагала найти какой-нибудь устойчивый дом с мебелью и уложить Алека на кровать. Было решено, что, пока Алек оправляется, Саймон и Джейс проверят дома напротив. 

Магнус посмотрел на Джонатана, который с интересом ощупывал место перелома.

— Невероятно… — бормотал он себе под нос. Подняв взгляд на Магнуса, он сказал с восхищением: — Хотел бы я уметь так же.

Магнус выдавил улыбку и закрыл глаза. Он устал и не хотел рассказывать, какова плата за то, чтобы уметь лечить людей магией, что значит отличаться от других. По его мнению, это значило скорее потери, чем привилегии и удовольствие.

— Быть врачом — более сложный и благородный труд, — заметил он.

— Но врач и маг лучше! — уверенно воскликнул Джонатан. — Я бы с удовольствием им был!

Магнус вздохнул, но решил не спорить. В конце концов, Катарина и разбирается в этом лучше, и говорит убедительнее.

— У меня есть подруга-маг. Она работает медсестрой. Я вас познакомлю.

Зрачки Джонатана расширились и он с предвкушением улыбнулся.

— Ловлю на слове!

— Вы закончили? — спросил Джейс. — Вон тот дом выглядит прилично, и в диванах даже нет клопов. И, если Алек не придёт в себя сегодня, мы переночуем там.

Он указал на большой четырёхэтажный дом напротив. Дом действительно выглядел крепким, и это вселяло надежду, что больше никого не придётся срочно спасать.

Роберт и Валентин, как самые сильные, отнесли Алека на второй этаж, в затемнённую дальнюю комнату, где не был слышен шум. Джонатан сказал, что Алек должен быстро очнуться, и все занялись исследованием дома, а Магнус остался с ним, устроившись на полу рядом с кроватью, и прижался лбом к его руке.

Дубовая мебель, обшитая бархатом, указывала, что это была очень богатая семья. Семья, которая успешно уничтожала нижнемирцев. Магнусу здесь было не по себе. Лучше бы он придумал красивую историю, смысл которой был в том, что любой вход в Идрис запечатан раз и навсегда. Тогда Алек не полез бы на крышу, и Роберт не нашёл тот дневник, и Магнус не чувствовал бы себя таким подавленным и напуганным. 

Неожиданно дверь осторожно открылась, и вбежал Макс, быстро, но так же бесшумно закрыв её. Хитрое выражение лица, когда он посмотрел на Алека, сменилось на озабоченное.

Магнус встал и улыбнулся, показывая, что с его братом всё в порядке — и с самим Магнусом тоже: не хотелось, чтобы Мариз научила младшего сына бояться его.

Но Макс улыбнулся в ответ и, подбежав к Алеку, сказал:

— Спасибо. Ты вылечил моего брата.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — дружелюбно ответил Магнус.

Макс, схватив Алека за руку, посерьёзнел.

— Ты всегда будешь его лечить?

— Да, — кивнул Магнус, подумав, что в этом есть какая-то безысходность. Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы Алек прочувствовал последствия своих выходок во всей красе, Магнус не сможет смотреть на его муки. И не допустит, чтобы Алек пострадал сильнее.

— И ты можешь вылечить любую болезнь? — с удивлением и любопытством в голосе спросил Макс.

— Скорее ранение, чем болезнь, — покачал головой Магнус.

Макс, нахмурившись, посмотрел на свою ладошку, на которой красовалась свежая царапина.

Магнус медленно протянул руку и, не встретив сопротивления, залечил рану. Макс снова широко улыбнулся и поблагодарил.

— Не говори маме, — попросил он. — Она будет ругаться, что я бегаю где попало. А я просто разочек упал.

Магнус пообещал сохранить секрет и только собирался спросить, чем заняты все остальные, как в коридоре послышался голос Роберта.

— Макс! — позвал он, и, заглянув в комнату, облегчённо выдохнул: — Ты здесь. Тебя мама зовёт.

Макс кивнул, подарив Магнусу заговорщицкий взгляд, и выбежал за дверь. Роберт закрыл её и решительно посмотрел Магнусу в глаза.

— Я хотел извиниться за свой вопрос, — сказал он и перевёл взгляд на Алека. — Я правда волнуюсь за своего сына. Но теперь вижу, что ты не навредишь ему.

Роберт протянул руку, и Магнус с облегчением пожал её. Он не мог ненавидеть Лайтвудов, которые общались с ним как с обычным человеком, а не как с мерзким демоническим отпрыском.

Всё-таки как сильно окружение влияет на людей. Они могли испугаться Магнуса, испугаться силы, что может им навредить, но безусловная ненависть к магам должна была воспитываться с детства.

— Ты в порядке? — вдруг спросил Роберт. — Выглядишь слишком бледным.

— Мне нужно просто отдохнуть. Уверен, когда Алек придёт в себя, мне станет лучше.

Кивнув, Роберт ушёл.

Магнус сидел возле Алека и то перебирал волосы, то гладил пальцы и размышлял о параллельном мире и пытался представить, как живёт тот, другой Магнус. И другой Алек. Выводы получались неутешительными.

Когда он посмотрел в окно, солнце уже перекатилось далеко на запад, а это значило, что если Алек не очнётся в ближайшие пару часов, то им придётся остаться здесь, в Аликанте. Хорошо, что вампиры не войдут сюда — оборотни даже из ненависти к нефилимам не стали бы специально приглашать своих вечных врагов в эти дома — и плохо, что кому-нибудь может взбрести в голову выйти ночью на свежий воздух. Магнус за всеми не уследит. Нужно по крайней мере выпить зелье, чтобы в самый ответственный момент не оказаться без магии.

Магнус подошёл к креслу, на котором были свалены их вещи. Стоило заодно достать бутылку воды: Алека наверняка будет мучить жажда.

Он достал флакон с мерзким зельем и решительно сделал глоток. Он каждый раз не мог сдержаться, чтобы не скорчиться от горечи, которая затапливала рот. Но затем охватывало приятное чувство, будто его несёт лёгкий поток воды — так он ощущал возвращение своей магии.

Неожиданно Алек пошевелил рукой, вздохнул и медленно открыл глаза. Увидев незнакомый потолок, он в панике оглянулся и успокоился, увидев Магнуса.

— Где это мы? — хрипло спросил он.

Магнус подал ему бутылку, и Алек залпом выпил всё.

Теперь, когда он пришёл в себя и безмятежным взглядом изучал комнату, Магнус разозлился. Такое чувство, что Алек совсем не раскаивался. Руки зачесались отвесить подзатыльник, и, чтобы сдержаться, Магнус сложил их на груди.

Уловив это движение, Алек нахмурился, а затем его лицо озарилось пониманием.

— А… Я упал, — констатировал он так, как будто всего лишь случайно поскользнулся на льду, а не осознанно влез на крышу.

— И сломал ногу. И получил сотрясение, — дополнил Магнус, почувствовав себя воспитателем в детском саду, объясняющим трёхлетнему ребёнку, что залезать куда попало — нехорошо.

Алек нахмурился снова и задумчиво пошевелил пальцами ног.

— Я вылечил тебя, конечно же.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Алек. Он быстро вскочил и, обняв его, чмокнул в щёку.

Магнус, вздохнув, положил руки ему на плечи. Алек напрягся и, задержав дыхание, прошептал:

— Я испугал тебя? Прости, милый, — Алек прижался крепче и провёл ладонью по затылку.

Магнус таял от этой ласки, и он этим беззастенчиво пользовался.

Но Магнус вспомнил перепуганных Лайтвудов, не прибавивших ему тогда оптимизма; вспомнил, как едва не упал в обморок сам, и вздохнул ещё раз.

— Ты всех испугал, не только меня, — с укором произнёс Магнус.

Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Алек до него уже имел хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзные отношения. Чтобы понимал, что такое — волнение за близких, и относился к чужим чувствам серьёзно.

— Та крыша выглядела прочной, — пробормотал Алек.

Как бы ни хотелось продолжить воспитательную беседу, она отошла на последний план, когда в комнату ворвалась бледная Джослин.

— Магнус! Магнус! — кричала она, не обращая внимания на Алека. — Там, снаружи, волк!

Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, и вокруг дома вырос магический щит. Никто не сможет ни выйти, ни войти. Было приятно, что старые навыки не исчезли бесследно. Перебирая в голове заклинания, способные обезвредить врага, Магнус бросился к окну. Волк — скорее оборотень — выглядел раздражённым. Оскалив пасть, он то отходил, то приближался, недовольный неожиданным препятствием.

Наложив заклинание, удерживающее щит, Магнус с Алеком побежали на поиски остальных. Хор голосов послышался внизу, в зале, и Магнус направился туда, по дороге столкнувшись с Мариз, которая уводила Макса наверх.

Подтолкнув его к Алеку, Мариз велела им спрятаться. Схватив Магнуса за рукав, она со страхом спросила:

— Ты же убьёшь его?

Конечно, она боялась за детей, а вовсе не за оборотня, и, как и всякий обычный родитель, предпочла бы решить проблему наверняка. И, если оборотню удастся на кого-нибудь напасть, Магнус остановит его без раздумий — но остановит заклинанием, а не убьёт.

— Я разберусь, — пообещал он.

В зале царила паника. Клэри, Джейс, Джонатан и Изабель столпились кучкой и держались друг за друга. Рядом так же собрались Роберт, Валентин, Джослин и Мариз. Алек оставался с братом, чему Магнус был безмерно рад: он не оставит Макса одного и сдержит порыв прыгнуть из окна прямо в пасть зверю с одним ножом.

Магнус подошёл поближе к окну, возле которого стоял Саймон с натянутой тетивой. Саймон вспотел и тяжело дышал, напряжённо следя за тем, как мечется туда-сюда оборотень.

— Так это волк или человек? — спросил вдруг Джонатан с любопытством.

— Слишком быстрый для волка — это оборотень, — ответил Магнус, приглядываясь.

Саймон шумно выдохнул и опустил тетиву.

— Не могу убить ни животное, ни человека.

— А и не надо! — с азартом воскликнул Джонатан, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, и прилип к стеклу.

— Джонатан! — рявкнул Валентин так, что Магнус сам захотел немедленно скрыться в каком-нибудь чулане.

— Ты не сможешь спасать чужие жизни, если не будешь заботиться о своей, — пыталась воззвать к разуму Джослин.

Джонатан, не обращая на них внимания, увлечённо вглядывался в оборотня, как будто сканировал его. Казалось, что именно он, окрылённый научным интересом, распахнёт окно и побежит изучать и щупать.

Магнус явно ошибался, считая безнадёжно отчаянным только Алека. Интересно, все ли первенцы нефилимов благоразумием не удались? Нужно срочно открывать портал.

Оборотень, заметив восторженное внимание, растерялся. Перестав скалиться, он сел и уставился в ответ с ожиданием.

Вспыхнула надежда на то, что дело ещё можно уладить миром. Но Саймон вдруг охнул и ткнул стрелой в сторону леса:

— Там ещё волки! Или оборотни… В любом случае, Магнус, пожалуйста, открой портал и бежим отсюда!

Вдали и правда виднелись пять волчьих фигур. Магнус не был уверен, на чью сторону они станут, и, позвав Алека с Максом, взмахнул рукой… И почувствовал, как энергия стремительно исчезает, как будто вытекает из него. Мелькнувший на секунду портал исчез, сознание Магнуса погрузилось во тьму.


	5. Chapter 5

— Магнус, — послышалось сквозь туман.

Тёплые губы целовали его лоб и щёки, и губы, и наконец прижались к пальцам. Магнус открыл глаза и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Алеке. Он выглядел измученным и лишь когда заметил, что Магнус очнулся, с облегчением улыбнулся.

Но Магнус, вспомнив, что произошло, не мог пошевелиться от ужаса. Даже догадка о том, что Алек улыбался — а значит, никто не умер, не сразу привела его в чувства.

Заметив это, Алек положил ладонь на его щёку и мягко произнёс:

— Всё в порядке.

Он, сидевший до этого на полу, устроился на софе, той самой, где прежде лежал сам, и, пропуская через пальцы волосы, рассказал, что случилось.

Когда Магнус потерял сознание, барьер вскоре исчез. Но оборотни, что появились позже, вопреки опасениям не напали на них, а окружили первого и увели его обратно в лес. Кроме одного, который превратился в человека, представился Джорданом и рассказал об организации «Претор Люпус».

— Я знал его основателя, — сказал Магнус с ностальгией, вспоминая дни, проведённые вместе с Вулси в попытках забыть Камиллу. — Но не знал, что они перебрались в Идрис.

— Джордан сказал, что здесь никто, кроме вампиров, не живёт, и юные оборотни не могут никому причинить вреда, пока не контролируют себя. А вампиры сильные и, если что, легко дадут отпор. Но взрослые всегда следуют за ними, когда обнаруживают, что они сбегают. Поэтому нам очень повезло!

Алек внимательно посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Ты проспал всю ночь. Я так испугался за тебя. И за всех нас, когда барьер исчез. Я поверил в карму, — грустно улыбнулся он, и Магнус, приподнявшись, прижал его к себе.

Но Алек вскоре отстранился.

— В качестве извинений за испорченные нервы Джордан притащил нам кроликов на завтрак и немного ягод. Ты, наверное, хочешь есть. Папа развёл костёр во дворе. 

Магнус кивнул и поднялся. Он как будто чувствовал остатки магической энергии, но очень слабо. Он выпил эликсир, оставив чуть-чуть на дне на всякий случай, и пошёл следом за Алеком. Рано он радовался: магия продолжала сбоить и истощаться в самое неподходящее время. Приходилось только надеяться на то, что больше не случится никаких форс-мажоров.

Магнус тут же представил, как ему приходится тушить разрастающийся пожар, или спасать кого-нибудь от отравления или приступа аллергии, или, на худой конец, залечивать раны очередного пострадавшего от трухлявых домов, острые части которых валялись то тут, то там — в общем, существовало множество причин, которые могли бы заставить перенервничать и задержать их в Идрисе.

У него закружилась голова, и он не знал, от чего: от яркого света и свежего воздуха или от мрачных фантазий.

Алек подвёл Магнуса поближе к костру и усадил на импровизированный стул — старый широкий пенёк, накрытый пледом, и сам примостился рядом. Они замкнули круг сидевших возле костра; вполне отдохнувшие, те уже заканчивали завтрак.

Их появление вызывало вздохи облегчения и вопросы о самочувствии даже у Мариз. Магнусу предложили кусок кролика и внушительную горсть ягод, среди которых обнаружились и малина, и вишня, и даже сливы.

Странно было наблюдать, как нефилимы делают для мага всё, лишь бы поскорее убраться из Идриса.

— Джордан сказал, что тебе нужно восстанавливаться после магического истощения, — начала Изабель, — и как долго?

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — улыбнулся Магнус через силу. Ему самому хотелось оказаться дома и упасть в родную постель. И, конечно, покормить котов, иначе ему снова попытаются откусить пальцы.

— Ты бледный и сонный, — категорично заявил Джонатан, вперившись взглядом так, что Магнус почувствовал себя камушком в руках ювелира-оценщика.

— Я бы не хотел застрять фиг знает где, если ты снова отключишься, и портал исчезнет вместе со мной, — заявил Джейс недоверчиво.

— Да, — вставил Валентин, взглянув на Джейса. — Отдыхай сколько нужно. Мы лучше подождём.

Он всё время наблюдал за потенциальным зятем и то и дело спрашивал о его жизни, об увлечениях и планах на будущее, как и предполагал Алек. Валентину было выгодно остаться с ним подольше.

— Здесь не так уж плохо, — заметил Роберт. — Я уже и забыл, когда мы в последний раз отдыхали на природе.

— Когда мне было десять, — услужливо подсказала Изабель. — Алек и Джо тогда перевернулись в центре озера на лодке, и мы с тех пор отдыхали только в отелях с охраной возле бассейна.

Роберт и Мариз переглянулись и хором печально вздохнули.

— Спасибо, что напомнила, почему я так рано облысел, — проворчал Валентин.

Джослин, округлив глаза, театрально приложила руки к груди и с укором посмотрела сначала на Джонатана, а затем на Алека. Оба лишь фыркнули и отвернулись. Магнус прикрыл глаза и представил себе, каково было их воспитывать. Он бы точно слёг от инфаркта, будь у него такой непоседливый ребёнок. 

— Так вот из-за кого меня не отпускают поплавать в море? — неожиданно с обидой протянул Макс, который всё это время не сводил с Алека взгляд.

— Ой, ну всё, — закатил глаза тот. — Ешь давай.

Саймон, который сидел с другой стороны от Магнуса, тихо вздохнул. Будучи вегетарианцем, он мог позавтракать только ягодами, и сейчас его лицо выражало всю скорбь мира.

В мгновение ока в руках Магнуса оказалась самая большая баночка йогурта с кусочками фруктов и хлопьями, которую он молча протянул Саймону.

— Спасибо! — выкрикнул он и широко улыбнулся.

— Но красть же нехорошо, — вкрадчиво сказал Алек, с лёгкой завистью наблюдая, как Саймон с предвкушением освобождает пластиковую ложку из обёртки, прикреплённую к баночке.

— Это экстренный случай! — поднял палец вверх Магнус. — К тому же это мой йогурт. Я его позавчера купил.

Магнус предпочитал платить за вещи честно. И дело не только в том, что последнее столетие он не мог пользоваться магией. Он чувствовал внутреннее сопротивление тому, чтобы пользоваться чужими вещами, как это делали другие маги. Может быть, в детстве, оставшись без родителей, он слишком хорошо усвоил, что такое труд.

Да и вообще, сейчас даже не нужно было подниматься с дивана, чтобы сделать любой заказ, который спустя час, ну два, привезёт курьер даже ночью.

Но Алек не разделял его стремления к честности, и как-то заявил, что он-то использовал бы магию на полную. И его ждёт ещё одна разъяснительная беседа.

А ещё Магнус надеялся продемонстрировать, что его энергия вполне себе восстановлена. Если бы исчезала она, а не сама возможность творить магию, Магнус мог проваляться в постели сутки. Сейчас же это было просто перенапряжение, а магия восстановится с помощью зелья.

Но все, за исключением Саймона, смотрели на йогурт как на врага народа.

— Мы всё-таки лучше прогуляемся пока, а вы отдохните, — сказала Мариз, окинув взглядом остальных, требуя согласиться.

— Ты всё ещё выглядишь отвратительно, — добавил Джейс.

Клэри, как всегда, ткнула его в бок. Джейс, как всегда, не отреагировал. Магнус только надеялся, что он наконец прекратил ревновать, а периодическое мелкое хамство было вызвано пребыванием в глуши без благ цивилизации.

— Попрошу, Магнус прекрасно выглядит всегда! — возмутился Алек, отчего его родители на мгновение неодобрительно прикрыли глаза, и тут же обратился к Валентину: — Кстати об отдыхе. Мне он тоже не помешал бы.

По признаниям Алека, отпуска у него не было ни разу. Валентин отпускал их с Изабель и на экзамены, и на вечеринки, даже позволял работать из дома и, конечно, их выходные были полностью свободны, — любой каприз, кроме отпуска. А Алек давно хотел отправиться в путешествие по Европе и Азии, с замиранием сердца слушал рассказы о Лондоне, Франции и других городах, где Магнус жил.

— Хочу прогуляться с тобой там, — признался он как-то раз. — Хочу почувствовать себя ближе к твоему прошлому и к тебе.

Сердце Магнуса тогда едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Крайне редко кто-либо хотел разделить с ним его воспоминания, а слышать такое от Алека было бесконечно приятно.

— Так отдыхай, — отозвался Валентин, предпочитая не замечать даже самых очевидных намёков.

Но Алек не сдавался.

— Я ранен в ногу, и мне за это положен больничный.

— Ага, — вдруг поддакнул Джейс. — Только не в ногу. Мне иногда кажется, что Саймон подстрелил тебя случайно тогда, в кружке, в который вы ходили в средней школе, и с тех пор твоя рана заставляет искать тебя приключения.

— Нет, — с энтузиазмом запротестовала Изабель. — Судя по рассказам мамы, не тогда, а раньше!

Алек в ответ лишь хмыкнул и зевнул. Магнус посмотрел на него с удивлением. Обычно перепалки Лайтвудов разгорались легко и пылали ярко, хоть и быстро угасали. Алек никогда не отказывался от упражнений в красноречии.

— Так, — хлопнула в ладоши Джослин, строго посмотрев на детей. — Собираем мусор в пакет и идём гулять дальше!

— А вы останетесь здесь, — напомнила Мариз, глядя на Магнуса. — Алек просидел всю ночь без сна. Вернёмся к вечеру.

— А если вам понадобится помощь? — возразил Магнус. Мрачные фантазии вернулись в утроенном объёме.

Джонатан похлопал по своей сумке.

— Из нас больше никто по крышам не прыгает, — сообщил он, — а с мелкими ранами я разберусь и сам.

— К тому же Джордан сказал, что новичок в ближайшие дни будет заперт в доме под постоянным присмотром, — сказала Клэри.

Когда все ушли, Магнус движением пальцев погасил костёр — на всякий случай — и расстелил плед на земле.

— Ты точно в порядке? — беспокойно спросил Алек.

— Это я должен тебя спросить, — отозвался Магнус. Он лёг на плед и потянул Алека за руку. — Ты не спал всю ночь?

— Спал… чуть-чуть.

Алек устроился рядом, положив голову на плечо Магнуса и прижавшись губами к шее. 

— Когда я увидел, как ты падаешь, вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась.

Магнус обнял его и поцеловал в лоб, и Алек тихо мурлыкнул.

— Всё хорошо. Думаю, тебе и правда нужно поспать.

Алек кивнул, но продолжил:

— Я запишусь на банджи-джампинг. Или куда-нибудь ещё. И не буду лазить где попало.

— Вот и замечательно. Не хочу потерять тебя так рано, — вырвалось у Магнуса.

— Так рано, — повторил Алек и вздохнул.

Магнус почувствовал, как его рубашка становится мокрой от пота. Он всегда боялся таких разговоров. За ними чаще всего следовало расставание — пусть не сразу. Просто его переставали воспринимать всерьёз. Если бы Алек решил, что ему не по пути с магом, который не может состариться и умереть рядом с ним, Магнус бы его отпустил. Но даже мысль об этом вгоняла его в беспросветную тоску.

Магнус поймал себя на том, что так вцепился Алеку в плечо, как будто тот уже собрался уйти от него прямо через горы Идриса, и осторожно разжал пальцы.

— Мы можем что-нибудь с этим сделать? — спросил Алек.

Он поймал его руку и поцеловал. Он всегда замечал, когда Магнус был напряжён, и всегда старался его успокоить.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Скорее всего… нет. Ты хотел бы стать бессмертным?

Алек задумчиво посмотрел в даль.

— Не знаю, — ответил он наконец. — Я счастлив рядом с тобой, и я был бы не против прожить дольше положенного, и не хочу причинять тебе боль. Но это пугает.

— Я бы лучше сам стал смертным, — согласился Магнус. — Я всегда завидовал людям, которые прожили вместе всю жизнь. Но и об этом я ничего никогда не слышал.

— Но есть места, где ты не искал? — спросил Алек неуверенно.

Магнус кивнул. Есть много мест, где может крыться разгадка — и их столько, что на исследование каждого могло не хватить даже его долгой жизни.

— Надежда есть всегда, — наконец сказал он. — Мы можем поискать ещё. А потом… посмотрим. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал: я тебя никогда не оставлю, если только ты сам не решишь.

Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Алека.

— Я боялся, что ты не захочешь прожить со мной всю мою жизнь. Не захочешь снова терять того, кого полюбил.

— Что же делать, если я уже люблю тебя, — прошептал Магнус и крепко прижал его к себе.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Алек с лёгкой улыбкой. — Значит, мы попытаемся что-нибудь найти. Но главное не это.

Магнус вопросительно на него посмотрел. Алек вздохнул и отвёл глаза.

— Мы друг у друга не первые. Но ты для меня особенный. И я тоже хочу быть особенным для тебя, не просто… очередным мальчиком, кто причинил тебе боль, оставив в итоге одного.

— Ты и есть особенный, Александр, — Магнус. — И я очень, очень счастлив…

Алек прервал его медленным, сладким поцелуем. Его руки, скользнув по груди, принялись расстёгивать ремень на штанах Магнуса.

— Они вернутся к вечеру, — напомнил Алек, заметив его неодобрительный взгляд. — Они очень хотят, чтобы мы отдохнули, и возвращаться в ближайшее время не собираются.

— Вот именно, — проворчал Магнус, — Мариз будет недовольна тем, что я не дал тебе поспать.

— Хм, — заинтересованно протянул Алек. — Так ты не дашь мне поспать?

Его пальцы немедленно расстегнули ширинку.

Магнус рассмеялся, глядя в эти огромные хитрые глаза, и коснулся щеки. Найдут они что-нибудь или нет — Магнус не упустит его законные пятьдесят лет. Или шестьдесят. Не с Алеком.


	6. Эпилог

Магнус всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко, приходя к Алеку домой. Строго говоря, ещё полгода назад Институт перестал быть местом его жительства, и с тех пор Мариз требовала, чтобы Алек приходил на большой семейный ужин раз в месяц. С Магнусом, который так и не мог понять, рад он или предпочёл бы не становиться объектом её изучающих глаз. Мариз так же сканировала взглядом и Саймона, и Клэри, но это тем более не добавляло атмосфере семейной теплоты и уюта.

Роберт был вежлив, но всё время, когда Алек выражал свою привязанность к Магнусу, отводил глаза. И Джейс, кажется, никогда не простит его за то, что ушёл тогда с Клэри в подвал.

Но сама Клэри, и Изабель, и Саймон, и Макс были теми, с кем Магнус всегда был рад увидеться. 

За столом каждый рассказывал о своих новостях, затем разговор плавно переходил к Институту и обсуждению того, когда можно посетить Идрис всем вместе. Идрис им казался местом, где на пару дней можно забыть о бизнесе и будничной суматохе, где нет посторонних, зато есть капелька магии.

Когда ужин близился к завершению, Алек заговорщицки подмигнул сестре, и она достала ловко спрятанную за диваном бутылку вина. Все посмотрели на неё с изумлением.

— Я что-то пропустил? — уточнил Джейс, с подозрением обводя взглядом семью.

— Нет, — отозвался Алек. — Я и ждал, пока мы соберёмся все, за исключением нашего милого Джонни, который так и не соизволил оторваться от Гарварда даже в такой день. Но не будем о грустном. Не так давно у нас с Магнусом была годовщина…

— Хочешь, чтобы мы все это отметили? — удивился Саймон, за что Изабель, недовольно цыкнув, приложила палец к губам.

Жест показался подозрительным. Магнус развернулся к Алеку и замер в ожидании. Алек, поймав его взгляд, с нежностью улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Можно сказать и так. Этот год, проведённый с самым волшебным человеком в мире, стал для меня особенным. Я впервые полюбил. Впервые захотел быть рядом с кем-то — всю жизнь. Но это отмечать нужно не простым бокалом вина. Я бы хотел наш собственный праздник. В золотом. Как принято у нефилимов, — Алек плавно встал на одно колено и, с волнением заглядывая в глаза, спросил: — Магнус Бейн, ты выйдешь за меня?

Не веря в происходящее, Магнус не мог вдохнуть. Никогда и никто не хотел быть его официально признанным мужем — или женой — зная, кто он на самом деле. В том, что им стал потомок сумеречных охотников, было что-то ироничное и удивительное.

Удивительным было и то, что вся семья — даже Мариз — смотрела на него не с ужасом или отвращением, а с радостным ожиданием.

И Магнус обнаружил вдруг, что с улыбкой, расплывшейся до ушей, разговаривать трудно.

— Скажи «да», — подсказал с хитрым видом Макс.

Со всех сторон послышалось хихиканье, и Магнус вмиг расслабился и тоже засмеялся.

— Конечно. Конечно да. Для тебя всегда «да», Александр.

Лицо Алека засияло. Он ловко снял с себя фамильное кольцо и надел на палец Магнуса. Все бросились их поздравлять: поднимали бокалы, желали счастья, обнимали и Алека, и Магнуса, и даже заставили их поцеловаться. И опомнились, только когда часы пробили полночь, а Алеку позвонил Джонатан. Алек подвинулся к Магнусу и включил громкую связь.

— Вас можно поздравлять?

— Я с нетерпением жду, — отозвался Алек с ноткой обиды.

— Тогда поздравляю. И не ждите от меня ничего больше: я только что наблюдал шестичасовую операцию, включающую трепанацию…

— О господи, — простонал Алек. — Ты такой романтичный!

— …и упаду спать прямо здесь и сейчас. Хотел бы я быть там, вместе с вами. Но торжественно обещаю, что приду на свадьбу, чего бы мне это ни стоило, и даже не буду пугать гостей рассказами о том, чему я здесь учусь!

Магнусу позвонила и Катарина, улучив момент, когда её пациентам не требовалась помощь, и Рагнор из Лондона. И даже Джордан Кайл, который частенько играл им на гитаре возле костра в Идрисе, вместе с Саймоном устраивая маленькое импровизированное музыкальное шоу. Алек замечательно подготовился.

Дома Магнус открыл свою шкатулку с украшениями, которые использовал как хороший денежный вклад, и выбрал широкое, очень дорогое золотое кольцо. Оно всегда ему нравилось, в отличие от других. Магнус носил бы его сам, если бы вообще любил кольца. На Алеке оно будет смотреться просто чудесно.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, подойдя к Алеку, который наблюдал за ним, лёжа в кровати и заманчиво приоткрыв полу халата в районе бедра.

Он с восхищением кивнул, и Магнус аккуратно надел кольцо на его палец.

— У меня нет фамильных ценностей, чтобы поменяться с тобой… — начал он, но Алек приложил палец к его губам и улыбнулся.

— Неважно. Я и без того знаю, что ты меня любишь. Я тоже тебя люблю. Завтра составляем текст для пригласительных на свадьбу.


End file.
